Vengeance de Glace
by dry1410
Summary: Un passé funeste appelle à la vengeance. Mais sur qui abattre sa colère ?
1. Chapter 1 : Crieur publique

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
_

 _Et oui ! La voici enfin cette fameuse fic sur Shin ! Bon par contre je garanti pas d'aller au bout de l'histoire, j'arrive plus à écrire dessus en ce moment. Mais je garde espoir, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais l'inspiration va revenir. En attendant je vous poste ce que j'ai._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Aventures, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,et bien que j'y rajoute des créations personnelles, je ne touche rien sur mes écrits._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Crieur publique  
**

Une nouvelle journée s'était levée sur le cratère. Le soleil brillait avec cette douceur propre à l'automne. Dans la forêt, les arbres se paraient de couleurs enflammées. Les animaux se préparaient à l'hiver, l'un faisant des réserves, l'autre creusant son trou. Les prédateurs s'engraissaient en prévision des longs mois ou les proies se feraient plus rares. Le vent se faisait plus froid, plus mordant, plus pénétrant. Les oiseaux migraient en direction sud, vers des terres au-delà du cratère.

Et dans une auberge, un mage surexcité rompit les rêveries d'un demi-élémentaire.

-Shin debout il est déjà tard ! C'est jour de marché et tu nous accompagne. Hors de question que tu reste là !

-Bob laisse-moi hiberner, l'hiver arrive, marmonna l'archer, la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Shin ? Tu adore l'hiver, tu ne vas pas dormir pendant six mois. Et tu as promis de nous accompagner aujourd'hui.

-En plus on pourrait peut-être trouver des pommes, ajouta malicieusement Grunlek.

-Promis ? s'exclama le demi-élémentaire, en se relevant brusquement.

Ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine ébouriffé et enthousiaste du plus jeune de la bande. C'était assez incroyable de voir à quel point le caractère de celui-ci était contrasté. Rendu grave et mature par une enfance difficile, l'archer avait gardé l'enthousiasme et la fraicheur de la jeunesse, envers et contre tout.

-Oui promis, dit le mage en riant.

C'est ainsi que le demi-élémentaire accepta de plonger dans la foule, lui qui ne rêvait que de grands espaces, avec le moins d'humains possible. Il aida Grunlek toute la matinée à porter les provisions de leur prochain voyage. La pensée qu'ils partiraient plus vite de cette ville s'il aidait et la promesse de belles pommes juteuses l'empêchaient de fuir la cohue du marcher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à un étal de fruit, le nain pris un sac entier de pommes sous le regard étonné de la vendeuse, déjà perturbée par les organes métalliques de celui-ci. Il en lança une à Shin qui la reçut avec une satisfaction manifeste dans les yeux. Les deux amis s'installèrent sur le rebord de la fontaine d'une place à proximité, le temps pour le demi-élémentaire de déguster sa récompense, la présence d'eau achevant de le réconforter. Les deux autres membres du groupe étaient partis de leur coté peu auparavant. En face d'eux, un crieur public annonçait les nouvelles en provenance de tout le cratère.

-Dans les terres du sud, un nouveau gouverneur a prit ses fonctions, nous souhaitons bon courage à Zrimal Krandis. Bonne nouvelle pour les marchants, les taxes pour exporter vers ces territoires ont été vu à la baisse. Malheureusement l'intendant d'Ertillon, pour sa part, à augmenté les taxes à l'importation. Dans la rubrique nécrologique, le conseil de la province de Kirovan a la tristesse d'annoncer la mort de leur gouverneur.

A l'annonce de cette dernière nouvelle, Shin avait relevé la tête. Kirovan … la province du nord … Sa région natale. Lorsqu'il eu assimilé le sens de la phrase du crieur, la pomme à moitié mangé qu'il tenait en main tomba à terre. Il entendit de loin Grunlek lui demander quelque chose, qu'il ne comprit pas. Il avait l'impression de se détacher de son corps, emporté en un autre lieu et un autre temps. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit à peine Grunlek lui secouer l'épaule.

-Eh ! Shin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'archer revint un peu à lui en voyant la mine inquiète du nain. Il reprit sa constance et replaça son masque qu'il avait retiré pour manger. Il essaya de rassurer son ami.

-Rien, rien. Donne-moi les provisions, je vais les ramener à l'auberge.

L'archer mit le ballot contenant leur acquisition de la matinée sur l'épaule et entreprit de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse de citadins. Grunlek vit son compagnon s'éloigner, guère rassuré. Il regarda le crieur, se demandant si l'une de ses déclarations pouvait être à l'origine du trouble de son jeune camarade. Ce dernier, en dépit de son trouble, se força à se concentrer pour retrouver le chemin de l'auberge, repoussant les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Par chance il réussi à ne pas se perdre dans cet environnement urbain qu'il aimait si peu et qui le lui rendait bien. Il poussa la porte de la gargote où les aventuriers logeaient depuis deux jours. Il traversa rapidement la grand-salle, monta dans la chambre que partageait le groupe et rangea rapidement les achats du matin. Une fois qu'il se retrouva désœuvré, il alla se percher au rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour.

Il aurait préféré se percher sur un arbre, s'étant depuis toujours senti plus à sa place dans la nature. Elle au moins ne le rejetait pas. Enfant, alors qu'il venait de recevoir ses dons élémentaires, elle lui avait offert un refuge, loin des regards des humains. Elle l'avait abrité et nourrit durant ses longes années d'errance. Les personnes qui l'acceptaient tout en connaissant sa nature étaient bien peu nombreuses. Evidement ses parents n'avaient jamais cessé de l'aimer, et ses compagnons de voyages l'avaient vite adopté. Le gouverneur, c'était une autre histoire.

Il n'avait rencontré le gouverneur Gaelig qu'a trois reprises. Les deux première fois il était un jeune enfant et n'était pas encore mort. Il avait accompagné son père à la capitale de la province, celui-ci devant participer à une réunion du conseil en tant que chef du clan Kory. Il gardait des souvenirs flous de ces deux rencontres, dû à son jeune âge. La dernière rencontre s'était déroulée dans de plus funestes circonstances.

Il avait douze ans, lorsque, de retour d'une de ses escapades il avait retrouvé son village en flammes. Il avait couru jusqu'à la capitale, effectuant en une seule journée un voyage de deux jours. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le déplacement élémentaire, le désespoir décuplant son énergie magique. Il était arrivé au bord de l'évanouissement à la demeure du gouverneur, qui l'avait reçut et écouté. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de se qui s'était dit ce soir là, seuls la peur et le désespoir se détachait clairement. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir bu une potion, probablement un somnifère, et que la femme du gouverneur était resté près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience.

Le lendemain était plus net dans sa mémoire. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps lorsque lui-même se réveillait. Il avait mis quelques minutes à identifier l'endroit ou il était et à se rappeler pourquoi. Il avait senti des larmes couler de ses yeux et geler sur ses joues. Ses parents étaient morts, assassinés. Ils étaient partis, définitivement. Ils avaient disparus. A ce moment là, on avait frappé à sa porte. Il avait alors essuyé le givre sur ses joues et était allé ouvrir la porte de la chambre où il avait dormi. C'était le gouverneur en personne.

-Shinddha, avait-il dit en voyant le jeune homme, c'est l'heure de déjeuner, as-tu faim ?

L'adolescent avait secoué négativement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Tu devrais quand même manger. Aller viens, il faut aussi que l'on parle.

Le demi-élémentaire avait donc suivi cet homme qui l'intimidait un peu avec sa forte carrure. Il l'avait conduit jusqu'à un petit salon, meublé sans extravagance, ou un repas simple, composé d'un poulet et de quelques légumes, les attendait, ainsi que sa femme. Celle-ci avait pris Shin dans ses bras sans prononcer un mot. La sincère compassion qui se dégageait de cette étreinte lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'elles débordent. Gaelig avait alors lui-même servit le jeune homme, qui se mit à picorer ses carottes sans conviction. Le gouverneur avait alors reprit la parole.

-Shinddha … Il faut que je te dise … Dit-il cherchant ses mots. Il faut que tu sache … L'Eglise de l'Eau …

-Ils me recherchent, l'avait alors coupé le garçon.

-Comment le sais-tu ? L'avait alors questionné le vieil homme, étonné.

-Des bandits ont essayé de me capturer la semaine dernière. Ils ont dit que les gens de l'Eglise voulaient m'étudier. Mais je ne comprends pas.

A ces mots, la femme du gouverneur, qui se tenait légèrement à part sur la table et qui ne semblait guère manger plus que le jeune homme, avait porté sa main à sa bouche. Etait-elle effrayée ou dégoutée ? Shin n'aurai su le dire.

-Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, tu es trop jeune ! S'était alors exclamé Gaelig.

Le gouverneur avait soupiré et passé sa main dans ses cheveux gris. Il l'avait regardé un long moment puis sa mine inquiète avait laissé place à la détermination.

-Il faut que tu sache que l'Eglise de l'Eau est très influente. On ne peut se passer des dons de ses adeptes. C'est grâce à eux si la province prospère. Et ils le savent. Les seuls à pouvoir ébranler leur domination sont les gens touchés par les dieux, les demi-élémentaires, ceux qui sont, comme toi, lié à l'eau en particulier. Ils ont peur de perdre leur pouvoir. Rends-toi bien compte, ils ont même un siège au conseil !

-Personne ne peut s'opposer à eux donc. L'assassina d'un clan entier restera impuni, avait alors renchérit Shin d'une voix aussi froide que la glace qu'il maitrisait.

-Aujourd'hui ? Non, avait répondu le vieil homme, certainement pas. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas prouver qu'ils sont bel et bien coupables. Mais un jour, quand tu auras acquis force et maitrise de ton don, peut-être pourras-tu les bannir du conseil et limiter leur pouvoir.

-Comment ? S'était exclamé le demi-élémentaire. On ne connait personne comme moi pour m'apprendre comment marchent mes fichus pouvoirs.

-Non c'est vrai, avait avoué le gouverneur, c'est un don très rare qui t'as été fait. Mais j'ai entendu parler d'un fils de l'air qui pourrait peut-être t'aider.

A cette nouvelle, le jeune demi-élémentaire senti l'espoir renaitre en lui. Ce fils de l'air pourrait lui donner les armes pour se défendre et se battre. Alors il pourrait revenir venger ses parents, son clan.

-Où vit-il ? S'exclama-il.

-Loin, au sud-ouest d'ici, ce sera un très long voyage, dangereux pour un jeune homme seul. Mais je sais que tu as l'habitude d'être sur les routes.

-J'irais le trouver. Un jour, l'Eglise de l'Eau regrettera de s'en être prit à moi.

Le jeune homme avait prononcé ces mots avec une froide détermination qui avait étonné le gouverneur. Il s'était dit que si l'Eglise ne craignait pas d'ors et déjà le demi-élémentaire, cela viendrait. S'il survivait, il deviendrait un jeune homme fort et plein de ressources. Il plaignait ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route. Ainsi que ceux qui se l'étaient déjà aliéné.

-Je te fournirais des provisions. Si tu veux je peux aussi te donner un cheval mais tu serais plus discret à pied.

-J'accepte volontiers les provisions, et vous avez raison j'irai à pied. De toute façon je n'emprunterais pas les routes.

Il était partit le jour même, en se disant qu'il reviendrait, qu'il se vengerait, que les responsables de la mort de sa famille paieraient. Mais à la vérité, s'il partait si vite c'est qu'il fuyait. Le gouverneur avait raison, il était trop jeune, il ne savait que faire des ses pouvoirs. Il se sentait complètement démuni et il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, car en l'occurrence, ce serait pour de bon, les dieux ne le sauveraient pas une deuxième fois. Il était parti en étant conscient de laisser derrière lui une part de lui, sans savoir si cela l'affecterait en bien ou en mal. En quittant sa province, il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, s'il revenait un jour.

Tandis que Shin observaient une lavandière étendre du linge dans l'arrière cours de l'auberge, les dernières paroles du gouverneur Gaelig résonnaient dans sa tête.

-Je n'ai jamais connu personnellement de demi-élémentaire avant toi. Mais tous ceux dont j'ai pu entendre parler on eu un destin particulier. Je prierais pour que le tien ne te mène pas sur de sombres chemins.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
_

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, celui-là est prêt._

 _Chaque reviewer aura droit à un cookie fait maison !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Nouvelle destination

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Et oui surprise ! Un nouveau chapitre avant l'heure. Pourquoi ? Ben parce que hier il y avait le live anniversaire d'Aventure et je me trouve actuellement dans un endroit avec une wi-fi toute pourrie donc je n'ai pas pu suivre ce live qui avait l'air génial (#je suis tristesse). Du coup pour palier à l'ennui j'ai réussi à avancer un peu sur cette fic et sur une autre. (Comment ça une autre ? Chut c'est un secret.) Pareil ce soir vous vous êtes tous mis à publier sur ce live et moi pour pas me spoiler j'ai pas pu lire (#je suis super tristesse) et donc je me suis défoulée en écrivant encore._

 _Bref cette intro devient bien trop longue donc merci au followers et reviewers, plein de cookies tout choco._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Nouvelle destination**

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre tira Shin de sa rêverie. Il se retourna et vit Théo et Bob entrer dans la chambre d'auberge que les aventuriers partageaient. Théo s'était visiblement trouvé une nouvelle lance, la dernière ayant finie brisée après une acrobatie du demi-élémentaire, ce qui d'après ce dernier, aurait permit de sauver tout le groupe du tréant qui les avait pris en grippe si la lance ne s'était pas rompue. Le mage, quand à lui, était plongé dans un nouvel ouvrage, tout en réussissant à marcher et parler en même temps. Il avait son apparence humaine, ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire en ville en dépit de la dépense d'énergie et de la concentration que cela nécessitait.

-Moi je suis prêt à parier que tu va perdre, te faire voler ou casser cette lance avant la prochaine ville. Ou mieux encore, avant le prochain village. Elle nous sera aussi inutile que les précédentes.

-Parce que ce bouquin va nous sauver la vie peut-être, rétorqua le paladin. On aura le temps de se faire trucider trois fois avant que tu ne maitrise le moindre sort. Déjà que tu rate la moitié de ceux que tu connais déjà …

-Hé ! Je suis un mage de grand talent ! Répondit le magicien vexé. Tu crois que ça se trouve sous le sabot d'un cheval un pyromage ? La magie ça ne s'apprend pas d'un claquement de doigt.

-Si tu garde ton grimoire je garde ma lance ! Répliqua Théo avec un air de gamin têtu.

Tout deux arrêtèrent de se chamailler quand ils virent que leur ami était dans la chambre.

-Tien ! Tu es là Shin, s'exclama Bob. Grunlek aussi est rentré ?

L'archer haussa les épaules, marmonna un vague « non » et détourna à nouveau la tête. Ses deux compagnons se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils savaient que le plus jeune du groupe avait de fréquentes crises de mélancolie, mais d'ordinaire, il ne se renfermait pas ainsi sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait se couper du monde, de la réalité.

La dernière fois que les aventuriers l'avaient vu ainsi, ils se connaissaient à peine et venaient de traverser une bourgade détruite, probablement par une bande de pillard. Le demi-élémentaire avait disparut dans la forêt, ne réapparaissant que le soir. La curiosité du mage, mêlée à la douceur du nain l'avaient convaincu de leur raconter la dernière vision qu'il avait eu de son village. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'en parler, d'autant plus que cela avait libéré la parole des autre. Chacun avait brièvement raconté une part difficile de son passé. Ce moment là, ajouté aux aventures qu'ils affrontaient ensemble, avait fait d'eux un groupe soudé.

Pour l'heure, deux membres de ce groupe s'inquiétaient pour leur compagnon, lorsque le dernier membre de la troupe, en la personne de Grunlek Von Krayn, poussa la porte à son tour.

-Ah ! Tout le monde est rentré, parfait ! S'exclama le nain de sa voix grave et posée. Si on allait prendre notre déjeuner en bas ? J'ai un peu faim, pas vous ?

-Carrément ! S'exclama le paladin en s'engouffrant dans le couloir avec enthousiasme.

Le mage leva les bras au ciel, tempêtant que leur ami était irrécupérable, mais suivant ce dernier de près. Grunlek, qui était resté en arrière, jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à l'archer toujours perché au rebord de la fenêtre. Shin hocha la tête l'air de dire que tout allait bien, même s'il savait qu'il ne convaincrait pas le nain. Il se leva et suivit ses amis dans la grand-salle ou on leur servit leur repas auquel il ne toucha presque pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à voir le jeune aventurier chipoter avec sa nourriture et ne prêter aucune attention à la conversation, l'inquisiteur craqua. Il abattit sa main sur la table faisant sursauter les trois compères.

-Bon Shin, tu compte nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? Rugit-il.

-Théo ! S'écrièrent de concert Bob et Grunlek.

-Quoi ? Se récria celui-ci. Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il a un problème.

-Oui et toi tu as la subtilité d'un bélier de guerre, répliqua le mage.

-Mais … Commença Théo.

-Mais rien du tout ! Le coupa Le demi-diable. Tu n'as pas envisagé qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ? Non évidemment ! Qu'attendre de plus d'un paladin à la tête creuse comme toi de toute façon ?

Voyant ledit paladin rougir et gonfler d'indignation, Grunlek essaya d'intervenir.

-Les gars, je ne suis pas sûr que vous disputer soit la solution.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Théo, touché dans son honneur, tenta de lancer son poing à la face du mage, qui réussi à l'esquiver de justesse. Il ne pu, par contre, éviter que le paladin en furie le saisisse à la gorge. Les deux autres membres du groupe les regardèrent, vaguement inquiets. Néanmoins, voyant le mage pris d'un fou rire, ils décidèrent de ne pas intervenir et laissèrent les deux excités de la troupe se défouler l'un sur l'autre, et profitèrent du spectacle avec un léger sourire. S'ils ne se disputaient pas au moins un millier de fois par jour c'était que les choses allaient mal. Mais malgré les apparences, Théo et Bob étaient les plus proches, voyageant déjà ensemble bien avant que Grunlek puis Shin les rejoignent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se chamailler, le paladin retourna à son repas, heureux de s'être adonné à son passe temps favori, à savoir, malmener le demi-diable. Ce dernier se redressa, l'air ravi d'avoir mis hors de lui l'inquisiteur, et se tourna vers l'archer.

-Plus sérieusement, Shin, dit le mage un peu essoufflé, si tu ne veux pas en parler, pas de soucis. Mais on est un groupe depuis longtemps maintenant et on s'entraide les uns les autres. Donc si tu nous dis ce qui ce passe on pourra peut-être t'aider.

Le demi-élémentaire se tortilla sur sa chaise, un peu embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de lui et encore moins de sa vie.

-Ouais … J'allais bien vous en parler, dit-il, hésitant. C'est juste … les trucs du passé … quand ça vous tombe sur le coin de la figure sans prévenir … enfin … vous connaissez.

Les trois autres aventuriers acquiescèrent de concert. Une histoire compliquée, chacun avait ça dans ses bagages malgré leurs efforts pour s'en défaire. Voir les visages compréhensifs de ses amis le poussa à leur raconter comment le gouverneur l'avait hébergé et aidé après le massacre de son clan.

-Si j'en suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à lui. Et j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'il est mort il y a peu.

Grunlek lui posa sa main organique sur l'épaule, avec une mine compatissante. Le nain avait toujours su écouter sans juger et gardant autant que possible pour lui ce qu'on lui révélait, ce qui faisait de lui le confident de tout le groupe.

-D'accord, donc ta région est sous gouvernance, reprit le mage. Ça veut dire que le conseil élira le prochain gouverneur. Mais qui sont les membres dans cette province ?

-Je ne les connais pas vraiment, répondit Shin, un peu apaisé, j'étais trop jeune pour m'intéresser à la politique quand je suis parti, et ça date de plus de dix ans maintenant. Mais je sais qu'il y a les chefs de clan, un représentant des druides et un représentant de l'Église de l'Eau.

A cette dernière mention Théo poussa une exclamation dégout.

-Encore des religieux qui s'intéressent plus à la politique qu'aux dieux !

-C'est fou le nombre de cercles qui cherchent à dominer le cratère ! Ironisa Bob.

Shin baissa les yeux sur sa chope de bière qu'il avait pris en main. Il l'observait distraitement, ses doigts pianotant dessus. Il se demandait si tout ne se rapportait donc qu'au pouvoir et à la domination. Heureusement il y avait eux, les aventuriers, les électrons libres, les imprévisibles pour fausser la donne, briser les plans et redistribuer les dés. Il pensa avec un sourire qu'il était peut-être temps pour sa région natale de bénéficier d'un rééquilibrage des puissances. Après tout c'est ce que le gouverneur attendait de lui. Il était temps pour l'Église de l'eau de payer ses dettes.

-Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Kirovan est une très belle région en automne.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. C'était un peu court mais c'est le chapitre le plus court de ceux que j'ai écrit.  
_

 _Je pense vous donner la suite jeudi, au moment où ce chapitre aurai dû sortir. Je pense vraiment tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine par la suite parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idée mais du mal à les relier de façon cohérente._

 _N'oubliez pas, une petite review c'est la cerise (ou tout autre fruit si vous n'aimez pas les cerises) sur le gâteau._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Solitude

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
_

 _On se retrouve comme promit pour le troisième chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et follows, ça me fait super plaisir de vous savoir toujours plus nombreux à me lire (je sais que vous êtes là, même quand vous ne dites rien )._

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus sinon bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Solitude  
**

Cela faisait trois semaines que les aventuriers avaient reprit la route en direction de la province d'où était originaire Shin. L'automne prenait ses aises. Les arbres se dépouillaient de leur feuilles orangés et de leurs épines, créant au sol un tapis qui étouffait les sons d'une nature qui s'endormait. Les jours avaient distinctement raccourcit et les températures avaient chuté, ce dernier point irritant particulièrement Bob.

-On n'aurai pas pu plutôt prendre la direction du sud ? Vous savez qu'ils font de superbes fêtes de fin de moissons là-bas ?

-Bob, répondit le nain exaspéré, même si on obliquait maintenant on n'arriverait jamais à temps pour ces fêtes. Et en plus, on a promis à Shin de l'accompagner.

Une fois de plus, les regards des aventuriers se tournèrent vers leur jeune compagnon, et celui-ci voulu disparaitre dans l'arbre auquel il était adossé.

Les quatre amis s'était arrêté une heure auparavant dans la clairière où rougeoyait à présent un grand feu allumé par le mage. Tous, excepté Shin, s'étaient approché du foyer, essayant d'en tirer le plus de chaleur possible. Le demi-élémentaire ne ressentait pas le froid, contrairement au besoin de se faire le plus discret possible. C'était devenu un réflexe à force de se faire rejeter, menacer et même parfois poursuivre. D'habitude ses compagnons respectaient son désir de rester en retrait, mais puisqu'il avait initié ce voyage et qu'il connaissait la route, l'archer était sans cesse sollicité par le groupe. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir arriver à destination rapidement, ne sachant ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place. Il ne connaissait ni les noms ni les visages des assassins de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous attend demain Shin ? Demanda le demi-diable qui avait horreur d'avancer à l'aveugle.

-Et bien si je ne me trompe pas, répondit le demi-élémentaire, dans l'après-midi on devrait arriver … quelque part.

-Comment ça quelque part ? Intervint alors Théo qui avait horreur que l'on parle en énigme.

-Et bien vous verrez … ou pas, répliqua Shin. Je n'en sais rien je ne suis pas devin.

Les trois compères se regardèrent. Plus ils approchaient de Kirovan, la région natal du demi-élémentaire, plus celui-ci devenait bizarre. Enfin … Plus que d'habitude. En plus, il avait insisté pour faire un détour et ne pas aller directement à la capitale de la province. Mais ils n'insistèrent pas, bien qu'intrigués. Ils pouvaient comprendre que leur ami soit chamboulé de revenir sur les terres qu'il avait fuit il y a si longtemps.

En réalité, pensait Shin tandis qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde, ce n'était pas tant de retourner dans la région de son enfance qu'il redoutait. Bien sûr qu'il appréhendait les souvenirs qui allaient immanquablement resurgir à chaque tournant de leur voyage. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait exactement, après. Il savait ce qu'il voulait : se venger. Mais comment ? Avant de connaitre Théo, un inquisiteur qui avait pourtant choisi de faire confiance à un demi-diable, un nain au bras métallique et à un demi-élémentaire, la réponse aurait été simple. Il aurai éliminé le plus de membres de l'Église de l'Eau possible avant de se faire lui-même tuer. Ce qui, pour être honnête, se résumerait à un petit nombre de victime. Mais à présent, il avait conscience que tout les membres de l'Église n'étaient pas forcement mauvais, et tous ne pouvaient pas être impliqués dans le meurtre de ses parents et de son clan. Ça lui compliquait encore plus la tâche, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait ignorer la vérité.

Aztragoz, son maitre élémentaire, avait raison. La vengeance se devait d'être imprévisible, mais pas aveugle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas songé au fils de l'air qui lui avait apprit à se maitriser. Shin ignorait encore pourquoi il l'avait prit sous son aile. Peut-être avait-il eu de la peine pour le jeune homme débraillé, apeuré et traqué qui était venu le trouver. Il avait été intransigeant et sévère. Il lui avait apprit des techniques de combat adapté à sa nature. Un jour le demi-élémentaire d'air avait annoncé ne plus rien avoir à lui inculquer La dernière leçon de son mentor résonnait encore en lui.

 _« Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je pouvais. Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour atteindre ton but mais désormais, tu devras apprendre par toi-même. Certaines choses ne s'apprennent qu'avec le temps et l'expérience. »_ Lui-avait-il dit. _« Cependant j'ai un dernier conseil : cherche-toi des amis. Je peux comprendre le désir de solitude, mais si tu veux accomplir ta revanche tu auras besoin d'allier sur qui tu pourras compter. Peut-être trouvera-tu alors plus que ce que tu cherchais. »_

Il avait suivit cette suggestion, et pendant près de trois ans il avait parcouru le cratère, se mettant au service des humains en échange d'argent ou de vivres. Il avait sillonné les routes sans trouver nulle part sa place. Et chaque jour il tournait son regard vers le nord, rongeant son frein et songeant au jour où il reverrait ses terres natales avec ses forêts et rivières. Mais il était encore seul. Il n'était parvenu à s'attacher à aucune personne qui ne lui ait manifesté aucune animosité. Jusqu'à ce jour.

-A quoi pense-tu ?

La voix de Grunlek fit sursauter le demi-élémentaire. Le nain s'était redressé sur sa couche, à la droite de Shin. Il regardait ce dernier de ses yeux vairon d'un nouveau genre, l'un organique l'autre métallique. Il ne devait prendre son tour de guet que dans une heure environ mais il s'était réveillé, surement à cause de son instinct lui disant que son jeune compagnon avait besoin de son amitié.

-La vache Grun ! S'exclama l'archer en essayant de ne réveiller personne. Tu sais que je suis trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

L'ingénieur sourit devant la mine courroucé du jeune homme, une main sur le cœur, faisant semblant de défaillir.

-N'essaye pas de changer le sujet ! Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui ressasse ses pensés. De mauvais souvenirs ? Demanda le nain avec sa compassion habituelle.

Shin soupira. Grunlek semblait effrayant au premier abord, mais c'était en réalité un homme – un nain plutôt – qui avait beaucoup de cœur.

-Non ça pourrait être pire, lui répondit-il. Je pensais au jour où je vous ai rencontré.

Et il y avait là matière à raconter.

Le jeune demi-élémentaire avait escorté pendant plusieurs mois une caravane marchande qui l'avait engagé comme éclaireur, sentinelle et combattant pour la protéger des dangers de la route. Ils avaient traversé de nombreux villages, villes et autres bourgades. Son contrat s'était achevé une fois revenu à leur ville de départ. Le chef lui avait proposé de l'engager à nouveau pour le voyage suivant, mais l'archer avait refusé, ne se sentant pas à sa place avec les caravaniers et les mercenaires qui les accompagnaient. En outre il avait ressenti le besoin de voyager à nouveau seul. Il avait donc rallié le comptoir d'or situé à quelques jours de la ville.

Malheureusement, personne n'avait de mission à lui confier à ce moment-là. Le demi-élémentaire s'était donc contenté de prendre un repas à la taverne, refusant la chambre que lui proposait le tenancier. Il ne dormait presque jamais en auberge, et de toute façon il ne comptait pas s'attarder en ce lieu. Il s'était trouvé un coin à l'écart, à moitié dans l'ombre, pour pouvoir retirer son masque sans attirer les regards. Il les avait alors remarqués à ce moment là. Un drôle de groupe était attablé à l'autre bout de la gargote. Il y avait un nain avec un bras qui semblait fait de métal, un homme avec des robes de mage rouges et un autre avec une armure de plate. Shin avait frissonné en voyant ce dernier. Ce type de protection était distinctif des paladins.

Le demi-élémentaire avait faillit partir sur le champ et en courant. Mais il s'était forcé à rester tranquillement assit s'admonestant que le paladin n'arborait pas le symbole de l'Église de l'Eau sur son plastron. D'ailleurs il ne reconnaissait pas l'emblème que portait l'homme. Mais il est vrai aussi qu'il n'avait pas de grandes connaissances sur les armoiries. Par prudence il s'était fait plus discret que jamais et avait filé furtivement sitôt son diné terminé, son masque soigneusement remit en place. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il avait essayé de filer furtivement.

Un homme trapu, mal rasé et mal habillé, dans le genre pilier de comptoir, s'était placé en travers de son chemin près de la sortie. Il l'avait dévisagé d'un air amusé et sûr de lui.

-Et bien mon garçon, tu ne vas tout de même pas oublier de payer un verre au bon Karl et ses amis avant de partir ? Lui avait-il dit en pointant du doigt ses « amis », une bande de canailles.

Le jeune homme avait essayé de contourner l'ivrogne, mais celui-ci s'était de nouveau interposé.

-Allons mon gars ! Avait-il dit alors avec un horrible sourire édenté. Ne fait pas d'histoires ! Tu me donne ton or et nous te promettons de te laisser tranquillement prendre la porte.

-Écartez vous ! Avait répliqué Shin avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas, d'autant plus qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil les regards de toute l'auberge se tourner vers eux.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris mais c'est mon dernier avertissement, l'avait alors menacé le truand. Do …

L'homme n'avait pu finir son discours. Le demi-élémentaire, à bout et pressé de sortir, avait donné un coup à la gorge du bandit. Ce dernier s'était donc penché en avant cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Shin le poussa et il tomba peu glorieusement sur son postérieur. Cherchant à le contourner, l'archer ne vit pas que le gredin avait tendu la main vers lui. Il trébucha et lui marcha sur les doigts. Le truand hurla, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui ne les dévisageaient pas déjà. Shin s'empressa de quitter l'établissement et regagna rapidement la route.

* * *

Du coté des trois aventuriers, Bob avait vu en premier l'archer habillé de vêtements bleu foncé se faire aborder par le type à l'air louche. Il avait ricané et averti ses compagnons qu'il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge et lancé les paris. Mais avant que ses amis aient pu se prononcer l'homme habillé en bleu avait mis le vaurien à terre. Théo siffla d'un air admiratif, puis l'homme avec l'arc dans le dos fit quelque chose qu'ils ne purent distinguer de là où ils se trouvaient. Par contre ils entendirent nettement le hurlement de l'homme à terre. A peine le cri du triste individu éteint que l'homme en bleu avait disparu par la porte d'une démarche souple et rapide.

-Et bien en voilà un qui sait se défendre ! S'exclama Bob. Je n'aurai pas parié pour lui pourtant.

-Ce gars était bizarre, renchéri Grunlek. Vous avez vu qu'il n'avait ni flèche ni carquois avec son arc ?

-En plus il portait un masque, reprit le mage. Il n'y a que les types louches qui portent des masques.

-Vraiment étrange oui, acquiesça Théo.

* * *

Shin avait marché un quart d'heure dans les dernières lueurs du crépuscule le temps pour son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal. Il avait alors bifurqué dans les profondeurs de la forêt dans laquelle le chemin l'avait emmené. Il avait trouvé un grand arbre avec des branches assez larges pour qu'il puisse s'y assoir confortablement et dormir. Le lendemain il s'était levé peu après le soleil. Celui-ci dardait ses rayons depuis un ciel sans nuages promettant une chaude journée. Une des premières de ce printemps.

Le demi-élémentaire s'était dirigé vers la route, mais arrivé à proximité de celle-ci il avait entendu des bruits de sabots et des voix. Il s'était donc caché dans le feuillage d'un arbre près du chemin, pouvant ainsi voir sans être vu. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, mais il avait vite apprit que lorsque l'on voyage seul il vaut mieux se faire discret pour éviter les ennuis. Il avait alors vu le groupe qui lui avait semblé peu commun la veille, passer sous lui. Il les avait entendus échanger des boutades, le genre de piques amicales qui s'échangent dans un groupe d'amis.

Brusquement, lui qui n'avait jamais souffert de la solitude, c'était senti seul. Pour la première fois il comprenait le conseil de son maitre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis pour se venger mais il en avait besoin simplement pour vivre, pour que les journées de mornes routines se transforment en bon souvenirs. S'éloigner des gens par peur de les perdre ne repoussait pas la tristesse qui régnait en son cœur, bien au contraire. Cela ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la tristesse et de la haine.

Le temps que cette révélation le traverse, le groupe hétéroclite s'était éloigné. Le demi-élémentaire avait sauté au sol et regardé la route que prenait les aventuriers. Il avait ressenti une étrange attirance pour ce chemin. Il comptait le prendre de toute façon mais il avait eu peur de se retrouver face au paladin. Mais d'un autre coté il ne voulait plus être isolé. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette séparation avec le monde, cette vitre qui lui permettait de voir les autres sans les rejoindre jamais. Il voulait exister autrement qu'en incarnation de la vengeance. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un ? Peut être était-il temps pour lui de chasser sa mélancolie.

Alors il s'était mit en route, entre crainte et espoir de retrouver les aventuriers.

Sur un chemin de terre avançait un homme en habits de rodeur bleus, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, un masque couvrant le bas de son visage, un arc lui barrant le dos. Pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses années en regard de son âge, il se tenait droit.

Il allait à la rencontre de son destin.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Moi j'avais adoré écrire la deuxième partie de ce chapitre._

 _Le prochain est déjà écrit, on se retrouve donc dans une semaine pour la suite de cette fic._

 _Bisous à tous et ceux qui lâchent une review auront droit à un gâteau, spécialité de la maison, au cookies et nutella (oui oui et c'est aussi bon que ça en a l'air)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre mouvementée

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Moi je dois vous avouer que ça ne va pas fort. Je viens de subir deux revers que je vis comme des échecs. Mais heureusement il y a ma famille et internet ( surtout fanfiction en fait ) pour me remonter le moral, je suis sûre que demain il n'y paraitra plus rien. Voilà pour l'autoapitoiement._

 _Il est l'heure maintenant de remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette série et mention spéciale à tout les reviewers, je vous aime, vous et vos petits et grands mots adorables._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Rencontre mouvementée  
**

Shin avait suivi le chemin emprunté par les trois aventuriers toute la journée. Il savait qu'un homme à pied avait peu de chance de rattraper un groupe à cheval, mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'air pressés alors il espérait les retrouver lorsqu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit. Il continuait à marcher d'un bon pas sous la lumière orangé du crépuscule. Les chevaux du groupe laissaient des empreintes nettes dans la terre, faciles à suivre, même avec une luminosité déclinante.

La nuit était tombée depuis une demi-heure environ lorsque l'archer s'était arrêté brièvement pour fouiller dans sa sacoche à la recherche de nourriture. Alors qu'il avait relevé la tête il avait remarqué sur sa droite entre les arbres des traces qui l'intriguait. Il connaissait le prédateur à qui elles appartenaient, l'ayant affronté il y a peu lorsqu'il escortait la caravane de marchants qui l'avait engagé. Un frisson l'avait traversé. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Il s'était mis à suivre les traces laissés par les prédateurs, accélérant le pas, courant presque. Il avait maintenu ce rythme pendant de longes minutes qui lui avaient semblées êtres chacune une éternité. Soudain, il s'était figé. Il avait entendu au loin un cri suivit des grognements des odieuses créatures. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait décollé littéralement du sol et cavalé à toute vitesse, louvoyant entre les arbres. A mesure qu'il approchait il avait distingué la lueur d'un feu de camp, puis il s'était paralysé à nouveau au bord du campement prenant la mesure de ce qui s'y déroulait.

* * *

Grunlek avait pris le premier tour de garde cette nuit là. Bien lui en avait pris. Grâce à sa vision nocturne il avait repéré les silhouettes sombres et inquiétantes se rapprocher du camp. Il était alors allé réveiller Théo le plus tranquillement possible pour ne pas brusquer l'attaque des prédateurs. A peine réveillé, le paladin avait hurlé à Grunlek un avertissement. Ce dernier c'était retourné et s'était retrouvé face à un monstre qui fonçait vers lui.

La créature avait la taille d'un gros chien, quatre pattes fines terminées par des griffes ressemblant à des serres de rapaces. Sa tête était fine, des crocs dépassant de sa mâchoire entrouverte et ses yeux jaunes fendus reflétaient la lumière des flammes. La bête n'était pas couverte de poils mais d'écailles noires luisantes, comme un reptile.

Seul l'instinct avait permis au nain de lever son bras mécanique pour assener un coup au monstre qui lui sautait dessus, envoyant celle-ci rouler plus loin. Du coin de l'œil il avait vu Bob, réveillé par l'exclamation de l'inquisiteur, tenter de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures. Derrière lui avait retenti le bruit du métal qui ripait contre quelque chose de dur. Il en avait déduit que l'inquisiteur avait tenté de pourfendre une des bêtes qui avaient encerclé leur campement et que leur écailles devaient être très solide. Inquiet, l'ingénieur s'était tourné vers le mage qui venait enfin de se relever. Il avait senti son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Une créature bondissait sur son ami, trop vite pour que celui-ci puisse réagir et lui, Grunlek, se tenait trop loin pour le secourir.

Tout à coup, la créature s'était effondrée en plein vol, un projectile bleuté planté dans la nuque.

-Visez le cou, c'est leur point faible !

* * *

Shin n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir. Voyant une créature attaquer l'homme habillé de robes rouges, il s'était avancé en générant une flèche de glace et avait abattu la bête. C'était des crochats s'était-il rappelé en un éclair. Il avait alors crié aux aventuriers comment s'en débarrasser s'attirant l'attention des monstres.

L'archer avait vu l'un d'eux foncer vers lui. Il avait bandé son arc, créant une nouvelle flèche qui était allé se briser sur les solides écailles. Jurant il avait lâché son arc et avait esquivé l'attaque du crochat. Il s'était concentré et avait canalisé sa magie, condensant l'eau en deux poignards de glace dans ces mains. Il avait lancé son bras droit en direction des yeux de la bête qui avait évité sa lame en sautant de coté.

Il avait profité de ce bref répit pour voir comment se débrouillaient les trois voyageurs. Le paladin avait semblé bien s'en sortir, le cadavre étêté d'un crochat gisant à ses pieds, il affrontait deux autres créatures de front. Le nain aussi affrontait deux monstres mais sa technique était bien moins orthodoxe. De son bras bel et bien mécanique il avait saisit à la gorge l'une des créatures, se tenant ainsi à distance de ses crocs et ses griffe, et s'en servait de bouclier contre son congénère. Le mage pour sa part essayait d'atteindre le dernier crochat avec des boules de feu.

A peine avait-il pu faire ces constatations qu'il dû se recentrer sur son propre adversaire qui revenait à la charge. Ces bêtes là n'avait qu'une façon d'attaquer, c'est-à-dire bondir à la gorge ou au visage de ses proies. Sachant cela, Shin s'était préparé à s'élancer également. Lorsque le crochat avait décollé il en avait fait de même, utilisant le saut élémentaire pour s'élever hors de porté du monstre. Par une habile contorsion il était parvenu à se retourner dans les airs et à atterrir derrière le crochat, la nuque de celui-ci largement offerte au demi-élémentaire. Il avait donc sauté sur la bête, la plaquant au sol tout en enfonçant la lame de sa main gauche dans sa gorge. Le crochat s'était débattue un instant sous la poigne de l'archer avant de se détendre en mourant.

-Attention !

Au moment où Shin avait levé la tête au son de l'avertissement un crochat lui bondissait dessus. Une impulsion lui avait fait lever son bras gauche devant son visage, ce qui lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. La bête lui avait agrippé le bras et son élan avait renversé l'archer en arrière. Sonné, celui-ci n'avait pas tout de suite senti les crocs s'enfoncer dans son avant bras, puis la douleur avait explosé le faisant hurler. Le monstre avait augmenté la pression au point que les personnes présentes dans la clairière purent entendre un net craquement. De surcroit, ses griffes lui lacéraient la poitrine bien que peu profondément.

Étourdit par la souffrance, le demi-élémentaire avait néanmoins trouvé la force de frapper le crochat au cou avec son dernier poignard, qu'il n'avait heureusement pas lâché dans sa chute. La bête avait grogné mais n'avait pas défait sa prise sur Shin. Celui-ci dans un sursaut de concentration puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour allonger sa lame et générer des piques le long de celle-ci, tel un harpon. Puis, agrippant fermement l'arme, il l'avait retiré de la chaire du crochat, déchiquetant celle-ci au passage. Enfin le monstre avait consentit à mourir et la pression de ses mâchoires avait disparue.

Shin avait poussé le cadavre de la bête de coté de son bras valide et avait tenté de se relever. Mais à peine se fut-il redressé sur son bras valide que la tête lui tourna. Il était en train de perdre beaucoup de sang. Il entendit alors des pas se rapprocher de lui.

-Vous deviez rester allongé, votre bras est salement amoché.

En levant les yeux, le demi-élémentaire s'était rendu compte que la voix appartenait au nain, qui avait à l'époque deux yeux normaux. C'était également lui qui l'avait averti de l'attaque du crochat. Derrière lui, le paladin s'était aussi avancé. Il avait aperçu de l'autre coté du camp le mage qui carbonisait les dépouilles des monstres. Une judicieuse précaution pour ne pas attirer tout les charognards de la région. Le nain avait alors posé sa main organique sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le forçant à se rallonger.

-Théo, avait-il dit en s'adressant visiblement à l'homme derrière lui, tu peux soigner son bras, au moins en partie ?

-Ouais, je peux, avait grommelé le paladin en s'agenouillant près de l'archer.

Il avait posé ses paumes sur le bras de Shin. De la lumière avait nimbé ses mains puis s'était propagé à son bras. L'archer avait senti la douleur fondre au contact de cette lumière. Le soulagement qui l'avait envahit mêlé à la fatigue l'avaient fait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Grunlek, voyant l'homme qui les avait sauvés défaillir, avait craint le pire. Heureusement Théo avait posé sa main illuminée par son sort de soin sur son front.

-Ce n'est rien, avait-il rassuré le nain, il est juste exténué. Il va vite se réveiller. Par contre il va falloir poser une attelle sur son bras. J'ai en partie ressoudé les os mais mieux vaux qu'il ne l'utilise pas pendant quelques jours. Tu veux bien demander à Bob de s'en occuper pendant que je le rapproche du feu. Après ce serait bien que tu fasses un tour avec moi, vérifier qu'aucune de ces bestiole ne traine encore dans les parages.

Le nain avait acquiescé trop heureux d'avoir de quoi s'occuper, ne supportant pas de ne rien faire après l'adrénaline du combat.

En faisant son tour d'inspection, il était tombé sur un ballot. Surement les affaires de l'homme en bleu qui avait dû les abandonner là pour courir à leur rescousse. Il l'avait rapporté au campement et l'avait déposé près de l'archer évanouit avec l'arc qu'il avait ramassé en passant. Bob qui avait terminé de poser l'attelle était au chevet de l'homme. La capuche de celui-ci avait glissé, probablement quand Théo l'avait déplacé et ses compagnons lui avaient retiré son masque pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer. Ainsi le nain avait pu constater que sa peau et ses lèvres était légèrement bleue.

-C'est normal que sa peau ait cette couleur ? Avait-il demandé au mage.

-C'est un demi-élémentaire d'eau. Donc je suppose que oui même si je n'en avais jamais rencontré.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Le mage avait alors pointé un morceau de glace qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

-C'est tout ce qui reste d'un de ses poignards. Et j'ai senti son énergie. C'est de la magie élémentaire comme la mienne, à la différence qu'il maitrise l'eau au lieu du feu.

Le nain avait alors dévisagé de nouveau l'homme qui était venu les aider.

-Il a l'air si jeune, avait-il soupiré.

Il ne semblait même pas adulte, avait songé Grunlek.

-Et qui sait ce qu'il a déjà vécu, avait renchéri Bob.

Tout deux avaient gardé le silence pendant de longes minutes, puis le paladin était revenu de son propre tour d'inspection. Pendant encore un instant le silence ne fut rompu que par le crépitement du feu. Puis ils avaient entendu un gémissement du coté de l'inconnu. Celui-ci clignait des yeux, peinant à reprendre connaissance. Lorsqu'il avait esquissé un geste pour se redresser, Grunlek avait à nouveau posé sa main organique sur l'épaule de l'archer, le forçant avec douceur mais fermeté à rester allongé.

-Du calme, on a soigné tes blessures et ton bras, avait-il dit en passant inconsciemment au tutoiement, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne force pas trop.

Le jeune homme avait acquiescé. L'ingénieur l'avait alors aidé à s'assoir et Bob lui avait tendu une gourde d'eau. L'archer l'avait remercié d'un geste de la tête puis avait bu, semblant savourer chaque gorgée et son regard s'était fait plus net, plus présent. Il avait regardé autour de lui avec méfiance. Grunlek avait aussi perçut de la crainte dans ses yeux, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à un animal traqué. Pas comme une proie mais plutôt comme un lynx se sachant poursuivit. A ce moment là, Bob les fit tous sursauter en frappant dans ses mains.

-Bien, avait-il dit, il est temps de passer aux présentations. Je me nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mais tu peux m'appeler Bob. Le nain à coté de toi, c'est Grunlek Von Krayn et le grincheux là-bas c'est Théo de Silverberg.

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, s'exclama ce dernier, ou tu auras affaire à l'inquisition de la Lumière.

-Ne t'en fais pas, avait alors dit le nain pour rassurer le demi-élémentaire, Théo est une grande gueule mais il ne te fera pas de mal.

-Ouais enfin ça, ça reste à voir, avait repris le paladin, tu es un demi-diable ?

Shin avait écarquillé les yeux à la question abrupte, le paladin lui faisait réellement peur malgré les paroles du nain.

-Un … un diable ? N … non, avait-il lamentablement bégayé.

-Tant mieux j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec un seul démon à surveiller.

-Théo tu es incorrigible ! Avait grondé Grunlek.

-Bien d'accord ! S'était exclamé Bob avec un regard noir à l'intention de leur ami. Mais Grunlek a raison, avait-il reprit en se tournant vers l'archer, tu as devant toi un paladin qui n'abat pas les hérésies comme toi et moi à vue.

Ledit paladin avait reniflé dédaigneusement, s'engageant dans une énième dispute avec le mage. Grunlek n'avait pas quitté des yeux le jeune voyageur tandis que Bob et Théo se chamaillaient. S'il avait toujours l'air perdu, il semblait tout de même moins effrayé. Il s'était mis à tapoter son attelle d'un air pensif, le regard dans le vague.

-Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda l'ingénieur.

L'archer l'avait regardé sur la défensive, encore hésitant. Mais il avait fini par lui répondre.

-Shinddha Kory.

-Enchanté Shinddha ! Tu allais au prochain comptoir d'or ? Tu pourrais nous accompagner jusque là.

-C'est sûr ! S'exclama le mage qui avait terminé sa joute verbale avec l'inquisiteur. Tu pourrais même faire une ou deux missions avec nous.

-Ouais tu te défends bien, renchéri le paladin. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

* * *

Shin avait été surprit. Ces aventuriers semblaient avoir comprit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain mais ne le rejetaient pas. Mais après tout, l'un d'entre eux était un nain au bras métallique, et il avait déduit que le mage était en partie diable. Les Églises n'étaient pas réputées pour être compatissante avec ces gens là. Et pourtant le paladin voyageait avec eux comme si de rien était. Ils lui proposaient même de les rejoindre.

Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il se sentait à sa place avec eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas ressenti ce détachement, cette distance qui s'établissait habituellement avait les autres. Alors, il avait sourit et dit :

-D'accord !

* * *

Dans un autre campement bien des années plus tard Shin et Grunlek souriaient à ces souvenirs, même si celui de l'archer était caché par son masque. Mais le nain connaissait assez son ami pour le déceler dans ses yeux.

-Vas dormir, lui dit-il, j'ai l'intuition que demain ne sera pas de tout repos.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez aussi apprécié.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, qu'elle soit courte ou longue, classique ou étrange, encourageante ou critique, peu importe comment elle sera, j'en serais ravie._


	5. Chapter 5 : Sanctuaire

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis excitée comme une puce je suis en train de faire mes derniers préparatifs et demain je part en vacances ! Malheureusement pour vous, ça signifie que vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. personnellement ça m'arrange vu que j'ai plus beaucoup d'avance sur cette fic._

 _En tout cas merci d'être toujours présents et de commenter avec toujours plus d'enthousiasme._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sanctuaire  
**

Shin stressait. Ils approchaient de leur première destination. Il ne savait pas comment ils seraient accueillit, trop de temps ayant passé depuis sa dernière visite. Midi était passé depuis peu et cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il avait entrainé ses amis à travers la forêt, en dehors de la route balisée. Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus larges et espacés, ce qui permettait aux montures de circuler sans soucis. De brefs rayons de soleil perçaient la canopée, tombant sur la végétation éparse du sous-bois. Les feuilles tombées au sol formaient un tapis coloré.

Il sentait l'appel qui le tirait en avant. L'eau n'était plus très loin. Elle l'attirait. Le suppliait de la rejoindre.

Tout à ses pensées, le demi-élémentaire n'entendit pas ses amis qui l'appelaient. Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsque le nain lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Ça va Shin ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

L'archer regarda autour de lui légèrement hébété. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de marcher. Mais finalement ils étaient au bon endroit.

-C'est quoi ce symbole ? Demanda le mage en pointant un arbre portant une marque.

-Un simple sort de protection, répondit une voix provenant de derrière l'arbre, rien qui ne soit à craindre.

Surgissant des fourrés, trois druides se tenaient à présent devant eux. Deux étaient des hommes, l'un était relativement vieux, les cheveux grisonnant, l'autre était plus jeune, peut-être tentes ans, et était brun. Le dernier druide était une jeune femme de l'âge de Shin, elle avait des cheveux châtain si clairs qu'ils parurent blonds lorsqu'elle passa sous un rayon de soleil. Tous étaient armés, d'un arc et de flèches pour le vieil homme, d'une machette pour le deuxième, et la dernière avait un coutelas attaché à la taille. Tous arboraient des traits typiques du métissage entre elfes et humains.

La jeune femme s'avança vers l'archer.

-Bonjour Shinddha, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir.

Le demi-élémentaire ne bougea pas, ne sachant comment réagir. Comment se comporter après tant d'années d'absence ? Il n'était plus le même après dix années d'errances et de quêtes sur les routes du cratère. Elle aussi devait avoir changé, personne ne reste figé dans le temps. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était une jeune fille joyeuse et insouciante, un peu timide, tout comme il l'était lui même. Celle qu'il avait devant lui semblait la même bien que plus âgée et plus assurée. Mais en y regardant bien, il y avait aussi une toute nouvelle gravité dans ses yeux, comme si le malheur l'avait aussi frappé.

-Bien le bonjour messieurs et mademoiselle ! S'exclama Bob qui, voyant son ami hésitant, décida de prendre les devants. Je me présente, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lenon à votre service. Mes compagnons sont Grunlek Von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg et je crois ne pas avoir à vous présenter Shinddha Kory.

-En effet nous nous connaissons, répondit le vieil homme. Je suis Eilor, elle, s'appelle Maeria, et voici Vassian. Je suis content de revoir te bonhomme, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'archer.

L'utilisation de son vieux surnom par le vieil homme secoua Shin.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, parvint-il à dire.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, ce qui ne la rendit que plus charmante avec ses yeux verts-marrons.

-Tu veux aller voir grand-mère ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mené ses amis jusqu'ici.

-Mais j'aimerais aller à l'Arbre-lac avant.

-C'est quoi un arbre-lac ? Demanda Bob, toujours curieux.

-Un sanctuaire, un lieu sacré pour les druides qui vivent ici, répondit Shin. Et pour moi aussi.

Cette dernière affirmation étonna ses trois compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'il montre du respect pour un lieu ou une personne. Mais après tout ne disait-on pas que les élémentaires étaient choisit par les Dieux ?

-Si vous voulez accompagner Shinddha, reprit Maeria, il va falloir vous accrocher à nous. C'est le seul moyen de franchir nos runes pour ceux de l'extérieur. A part pour Shin bien sûr.

Ledit Shin entendit le mage demander des détails sur leurs protections magiques, insatiable de connaissance qu'il était. Mais l'archer n'avait plus la force de se concentrer sur la conversation. Il se tourna vers la forêt tandis que les druides s'approchaient de ses compagnons pour leur permettre de passer la barrière magique. Il s'efforça de marcher doucement mais à peine l'arbre portant l'emblème de protection dépassé, l'appel se fit plus fort, irrésistible.

Il s'élança, n'entendant pas ses amis qui le hélaient.

Lorsqu'il vit l'archer accélérer brusquement sans les attendre et sans même sembler les entendre l'appeler, Grunlek compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Déjà plus tôt le demi-élémentaire avait eu l'air ailleurs. Mais tout le groupe avait mis ce comportement sur l'appréhension que devait ressentir le jeune homme, qui de toute façon avait toujours été très renfermé.

Par contre, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne plus leur prêter aucune attention aussi brusquement. Très inquiet, il enjoignit aux autres de presser le pas. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire lorsqu'ils virent Shin les distançant rapidement. Mais en dépit de leurs efforts croissant pour le rattraper, l'archer, augmentait sans cesse la distance les séparant. Puis, à un détour, ils ne le virent plus.

A ce moment là, ils étaient tous à cheval, Théo et Grunlek sur Lumière, Bob sur Brasier, les trois druides sur deux montures qu'ils avaient tirés des fourrés et qu'ils chevauchaient à cru. Les destriers étaient lancés au galop, l'espace entre les arbres étant suffisant pour la cavalcade. Pendant une minute ils craignirent d'avoir perdu le demi-élémentaire. Enfin, les arbres disparurent et ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'une large cuvette. Au fond du vallon un tableau à couper le souffle se dessinait.

Un immense lac formait un miroir argenté, imparfait et mouvant. En dépit de leur position culminante ils en distinguaient à peine le bout. Plus impressionnant encore, au centre du lac se dressait un imposant chêne. Son tronc était si large que trente hommes en feraient péniblement le tour. Ses branches s'étendaient en dôme portant un feuillage vert, comme si l'automne ne l'affectait guère. Ses racines noueuses ressortaient du monticule de terre qui tenait lieu de socle à l'arbre pour plonger dans les eaux claires du lac. L'Arbre-lac.

De là où les aventuriers se trouvaient, ils distinguaient un étrange scintillement sous les branches du géant végétal. Près de la rive sous eux, se tenait une silhouette bleue, immobile, un grain de poussière dans ce paysage démesuré. Shin. Il marchait sur l'eau, dos à eux. Ils descendirent prudemment. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, les aventuriers virent que le scintillement était dû à des gouttelettes d'eau. Tout d'abord, ils crurent qu'elles tombaient du feuillage de l'arbre dans le lac. Puis étonnés, ils se rendirent compte en réalité qu'elles effectuaient le chemin inverse dans une danse hypnotique.

Arrivé au bord du bassin, les aventuriers mirent pied à terre et se regardèrent, indécis. Tous sentaient ou percevaient l'énergie qui se dégageait de ce lieu. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu affaire à une puissance pareille c'était à la cité des merveilles, avec le puis destructurel. La seule différence étant que la magie n'était pas aspiré, elle était là c'est tout.

Grunlek descendit de cheval et s'approcha autant que possible du bord du lac sans oser toutefois toucher l'eau.

-Shin ?

A ce son, le demi-élémentaire se retourna. Ses bottes en cuir noir de rôdeur ne perturbèrent même pas la surface de l'eau. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement bleu, comme si de la glace les avaient remplacé. Lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas, qui ne provenait pas de cette terre.

- _Héritiers des diables,  
Descendants des Dieux,  
Chéris des éléments,  
Enfants des mortels,_

 _Garantissez l'équilibre,  
Préservez le monde,  
Ecoutez mon avertissement,  
Prenez garde au Darach._

La voix qui s'exprimait à travers Shin se tue. Des ronds se formèrent dans l'eau à partir de ses pieds, comme s'il reposait pour de bon sur la surface du lac. Les yeux du demi-élémentaire redevinrent normaux, en même temps que la présence qui l'habitaient semblait le quitter. Mais Grunlek décelait dans son regard qu'elle lui avait laissé un quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une espèce de gravité au fond de l'œil.

Le demi-élémentaire reprit avec soulagement le contrôle de sa chaire. Ce genre de possessions n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à s'effacer dans sa propre peau. Il soupira et rejoignit ses amis et les druides hébété sur la terre ferme.

-Franchement, dit-il, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de m'utiliser comme pigeon voyageur, mon corps n'est pas à louer.

Trop tard, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se mit à bredouiller un vague « nonmaisc'estpascequejevoulaisdire » en rougissant. Mais le mage avait déjà embrayé.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il. Parce que moi je pourrais te faire un bon prix pour ton corps bébé !

Une seconde de silence suivit, puis les aventuriers explosèrent de rire, même Shin, bien que rouge comme une tomate. Les druides les observèrent interloqués. Quand ils se furent calmés, le mage pris les choses en main.

-Bien, trêve de plaisanterie ! Je crois qu'on a tous beaucoup de question à nous poser. Primo qu'est-ce qu'un Darach ? Et deuzio, pourquoi, bordel de merde, est-ce que les puissances supérieures comptent encore sur nous ? La dernière fois on a bien mit le bordel avant de parvenir par miracle à tout remettre en place. Enfin presque en place.

Le demi-élémentaire faillit lui rétorquer de ne pas se plaindre, n'étant pas celui qui venait de se faire posséder. Mais en termes de perte de contrôle il n'avait aucune leçon à donner au demi-diable. A personne dans le groupe à bien y réfléchir. Théo avait abrité une entité maléfique qui se surnommait « La Mort » et Grunlek lui-même avait parfois des problèmes avec son bras mécanique. Au lieu de quoi il tourna un regard interrogateur en direction des trois druides. La druidesse fut la première à se ressaisir.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous en parliez à ma grand-mère.

-Bon, acquiesça Théo, à combien de temps votre village se trouve-t-il ?

-A une journée de cheval d'ici, répondit Elior, le vieux druide. Le temps de contourner l'Arbre-lac et nous devrons nous arrêter pour la nuit. On arrivera demain après midi.

Tous se mirent donc en marche. Ils n'eurent pas à contourner entièrement le sanctuaire et s'arrêtèrent lorsque le soleil toucha la cime des arbres. Ils établirent leur camp entre la déclinaison de la vallée et l'orée de la forêt. Les druides semblaient intéressés par Eden qui les avait rejoints un peu plus tôt. Grunlek leur expliquait comment ils l'avaient rencontré, tout en la caressant distraitement. Peu après, le nain se mit à leur préparer leur repas, tandis que le mage entretenait la conversation. Bien évidement, il essayait de séduire la jeune druide, mais celle-ci ne se montra guère impressionnable. Shin sourit à travers son masque, amusé de voir le demi-diable légèrement agacé de voir ses efforts échouer.

Il se tourna vers le vallon, le sanctuaire brillant encore dans les dernières lueurs du jour. Il ressentait d'ici le pouvoir qui s'en dégageait. A vrai dire il l'avait toujours ressenti quand il était dans les environs. C'était comme ça qu'il avait découvert les druides. Ou bien était-ce eux qui l'avaient découvert ? Toujours était-il qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ici. Lui un enfant perdu, désemparé par sa nouvelle nature. Eux surpris de voir un si jeune enfant être la source des perturbations qu'ils avaient ressenties.

-Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné ! Cet Arbre-lac, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on rencontre tout les jours.

L'archer sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le mage approcher. Néanmoins il se reprit vite et lâcha un laconique.

-C'est sûr.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que c'est, reprit l'érudit, visiblement irrité qu'une énigme lui résiste. Ça dégage le même genre d'énergie que ce foutu puis à la citée des merveilles, mais en moins sombre et moins mouvant. Ça n'aspire ni ne rejette la psyché.

-C'est de la magie de l'eau, lui dit le demi-élémentaire, particulièrement sensible à ces émanations. Les druides ont une théorie sur le sujet. Enfin, c'est plutôt une légende, mais moi je crois qu'ils ont raison.

-Quelle légende ? Demanda Bob, toujours avide de connaissance.

Le demi-élémentaire, resta silencieux, cherchant comment décrire l'histoire. Une voix féminine s'éleva derrière eux.

-On dit que ce lieu à été le refuge des Dieux de l'Eau et de la Terre en des temps reculés. Certains disent qu'une part d'eux est restée ici, lorsque les humains se sont mis à peupler le Cratère. D'autre pensent qu'il ne s'agit que de résidus de leur puissance.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent que c'était Maeria qui avait parlé. Cela dit, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment douté, la druidesse étant la seule femme du groupe. Shin l'observa pour la première fois en détail depuis leur retrouvaille. Elle qui était déjà belle enfant, c'était magnifiée avec le temps. Ses cheveux châtain-blonds étaient tressés sur les coté de sa tête puis ondulaient librement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux étaient d'un doux marron tirant sur le vert, surmontant des pommettes hautes. Seul défaut à son visage, mais que Shin trouvait adorable, s'était son nez légèrement retroussé.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas Shin, lui sourit-elle, tu es toujours fourré dans des ennuis pas possible.

-C'est vrai, dit-il en riant légèrement. Mais heureusement j'ai trouvé des compagnons de la même trempe.

-Je vois ça, lui répondit-elle, en souriant.

-Que voulez-vous bel demoiselle ? Reprit le mage. L'aventure et le danger ne nous effraient pas.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel. Le mage ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire des tas. Par chance Grunlek les appela à ce moment là pour prendre leur repas. Il laissa Bob et Maeria s'avancer vers le feu de camp, et se tourna une dernière fois vers le sanctuaire, retournant les derniers mots soufflés par la présence dans sa tête qui n'étaient destinés qu'à lui.

 _« Ta haine, ta colère et ta rancœur sont des poisons. »_

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire un fois que j'ai trouvé comment le commencer.  
_

 _On se retrouve pour la suite dans ... deux semaine ?! Par les Dieux et les sept enfers, mais c'est trop long ! Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir écourter ce temps, sinon croyez-moi que je l'aurai fait. Ne m'en voulez pas *yeux du chat potter*_

 _Encore et toujours n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, j'offre des sablés vanille._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Village et Darach

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Et oui ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Vous l'avez bien mérité à l'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai d'entièrement écrit même si la suite est presque complète dans mon esprit._

 _Je passe immédiatement aux remerciements pour vos reviews et pour votre suivit sur cette histoire._

 _Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre je vous reparlerais après. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Village et Darach  
**

Le lendemain, ils partirent, laissant l'arbre-lac dans leur dos pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Durant le trajet, Shin raconta à ses compagnons comment, enfant, et alors qu'il venait de recevoir ses pouvoirs d'élémentaire, la défiance des gens de son village l'avaient poussé à fuir son hameau. Il s'était alors retrouvé à errer sur les routes, mais la puissance de l'Arbre-lac l'avait attiré et permit de rencontrer les druides. Ceux-ci l'avaient accueillit comme s'il faisait parti des leurs, sans poser de question, et plus particulièrement Elior qui était l'oncle de Maeria. Dès lors, il faisait de régulier aller-retour entre eux et son village, où il retrouvait ses parents. Parfois il s'aventurait ailleurs, finissant ainsi, en 4 ans de déambulations, par connaitre sa province comme sa poche.

-Tu avais quel âge quand c'est arrivé ? Lui demanda Grunlek qui s'était aperçut qu'il ne le leur avait jamais dit.

-Huit ans, répondit-il. Quand on est demi-élémentaire on doit apprendre vite si on veut survivre, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules sous l'œil sidéré du nain.

-Bien d'accord ! Renchéri le demi-diable. Pour la plupart des Églises, peu importe que vous soyez un enfant qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qui n'a jamais fait le moindre mal à quiconque. Sans offense Théo, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du paladin.

Celui-ci eu un geste dédaigneux.

-Pas de soucis ! C'est juste la vérité, c'est ce qu'on nous enseigne. Moi j'ai appris sur le terrain que ce n'était pas forcément vrai.

Théo jouait la nonchalance, mais tous savaient qu'il était difficile de se défaire de convictions inculqué dès l'enfance. Mais le groupe qu'ils formaient témoignait à lui seul du changement d'état d'esprit de l'homme d'Église. Le tour de force avait été qu'il gardait malgré tout la foi en la Lumière.

Ils cheminèrent en silence quelques instants. Puis le mage se mit à interroger les druides sur le fonctionnement de leur sort de protection. Ou plutôt il les noyait sous ses questions incessantes.

-Du coup il faut un druide pour faire passer un étranger ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait que Shin ait pu passer tout seul ? Et comment aviez-vous su que nous arrivions ?

-Bob !

L'exclamation provenait de ses trois compagnons qui s'entreregardèrent, amusés.

-Quoi ? répliqua le mage, qui s'était un peu tassé sous l'exclamation conjuguée des aventuriers.

-Si tu veux des réponses, il faut les laisser parler, répondit Grunlek avec un léger sourire.

Tous sourirent à la mine faussement contrite du demi-diable. Elior se chargea de répondre à l'érudit.

-Vous avez bien deviné, mage. Vous aviez besoin de nous pour franchir la barrière parce qu'elle est lié aux arbres et que nous somme liés aux plantes. Pour Shin on n'a jamais su avec certitude même si on soupçonne l'Arbre-lac d'y être pour quelque chose. Et on a su que vous arriviez car Maeria et ma mère sont sensibles aux variations de la psyché.

-Nous avons senti, en quelque sorte, que vous arriviez, reprit Maeria. Grand-mère l'a ressenti en première il y a une semaine, moi j'ai ressenti vos remous presque deux jours avant votre arrivé.

Le mage siffla d'admiration.

-Ça fait une sacrée distance !

La druidesse haussa les épaules, l'air modeste.

-Il s'agit seulement de perception, on ne peut pas agir sur cette étendue.

-Il n'empêche qu'avant je pouvais te surprendre en arrivant à l'improviste, intervint Shin.

-Parle pour toi ! Répliqua-t-elle. J'en connais un qui aurait moins souvent perdu quand on jouait à chat avec ses nouvelles capacités.

Une vision d'un Shin plus jeune jouant avec d'autres enfants s'imposa dans l'esprit de Grunlek qui trouva cela adorable. Et à voir le rictus des deux autres aventuriers, il devina qu'ils pensaient comme lui.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, faisant connaissance avec les druides. Grunlek remarqua que Shin s'il était aussi discret qu'a son habitude avait tout de même l'air heureux de retrouver ses anciennes connaissances. La tension qui lui crispait les épaules semblait en partie dissipée. Cela le soulagea. Il n'aimait pas voir le jeune homme aller mal. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Il s'inquiétait pour lui comme le ferait un parent.

En fin d'après-midi ils arrivèrent au village des druides. Et une fois de plus ils furent stupéfaits par le tableau qui se dessinait devant eux. Les maisons étaient en bois, mais dans les arbres, comme si ceux-ci avaient poussés en créant naturellement des chaumières à leur base. Les arbres étant colossaux, les demeures avaient l'air spacieuses. Il y en avait aussi des construites traditionnellement en bois, mais dans les branches, des escaliers courant autour des troncs afin de les relier au sol. Ils virent certains arbres suffisamment immenses pour supporter les deux types d'habitation.

Encore estomaqué, les compagnons de Shin mirent pied à terre à la suite du demi-élémentaire et des druides. Ces derniers laissèrent leurs chevaux partir seuls à travers les arbres. Bob révoqua sa monture, et Théo fit passer les rennes de Lumière par dessus sa tête pour le guider à travers l'étonnante bourgade. Pendant leur traversée, plusieurs druides virent saluer l'archer, lui souhaitant un bon retour. Le demi-élémentaire répondit à tous, l'air gêné d'être une fois de plus le centre de l'attention générale. L'ingénieur vit qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise face à ces salutations. Eden, qui ne lâchait pas le nain en trottinant près de lui, en intrigua plus d'un, mais tout les druides restèrent à une distance respectueuse.

Vassian les quitta avec un geste de la tête pour obliquer entre les arbres. Maeria et Elior les conduisirent jusqu'à un des arbres portant deux logis, et la druidesse ouvrit la porte de la masure du bas en les invitant à entrer. Théo laissa donc Lumière dehors, la monture étant suffisamment bien élevée pour ne pas trop s'éloigner. La louve lécha la main organique de l'ingénieur avant de disparaitre entre les arbres. Tous pénétrèrent dans l'étrange maison. Grunlek se dit que vu de l'intérieur elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre habitation. Les meubles étaient de la menuiserie classique, les étagères supportant tout les objets nécessaires au quotidien. Des palissades en bois délimitaient l'espace en plusieurs pièces, celle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer étant probablement la principale au vu de sa dimension et de la table massive qui trônait. Un âtre judicieusement fait en pierre diffusait une agréable chaleur, et le contenu de la marmite posée au dessus du feu répandait une délicieuse odeur.

Au centre de la pièce une vieille femme, que Maeria présenta comme sa grand-mère et qu'elle nomma Naliné, les accueillit avec beaucoup de grâce. Grunlek fut surprit de lui trouver des traits purement elfiques. Apparemment Bob aussi l'avait remarqué et la salua dans sa langue. Cela eu l'air de beaucoup plaire à la dame qui leur adressa un chaleureux sourire en retour, ce qui permit aux aventuriers d'entrapercevoir la beauté de sa jeunesse passée. Puis son regard se tourna vers l'arrière du groupe.

-Pourquoi tu cache-tu Shinddha ? dit-elle. N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ?

L'archer s'avança timidement entre ses amis qui s'écartèrent, curieux.

-Si bien sûr, répondit le demi-élémentaire, bien sûr que je suis heureux de te revoir Nanie.

La vieille elfe dévisagea tendrement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. L'archer se tortilla légèrement sous le regard scrutateur, rappelant le petit garçon qu'il était autrefois. Grunlek ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la scène touchante. Il avait la nette impression que la vielle femme avait endossé le rôle de grand-mère adoptive pour le demi-élémentaire. Mais il vit aussi que Shin avait l'air un peu gêné. Néanmoins il se rassura vite en se disant que c'était à cause du temps passé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

-Tu as grandi, constata-t-elle, mais tu n'as pas complètement changé _sîrtitta._ *

* * *

Shin se senti réellement redevenir l'enfant qu'il était avant de quitter sa province natale, avant la mort de ses parents, sous le regard de la vieille femme qui l'avait accueilli comme s'il était son propre petit-fils, l'utilisation de ce surnom en ancien elfique achevant de le plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappela de tout ces moment où elle lui parlait du demi-élémentaire de terre qu'elle avait rencontré quand elle était elle-même enfant. Elle avait été la première à pouvoir lui expliquer les étranges capacités qu'il possédait depuis qu'une fièvre l'avait emporté. Elle n'avait pas les moyens ou les connaissances pour lui apprendre à s'en servir mais au moins avait-il comprit qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Elle avait aussi agit comme n'importe quelle grand-mère, mettant un point d'honneur à lui préparer ses plats préféré lorsqu'il lui rendait visite et avait raccommodé plus souvent qu'à son tour ses vêtements mit à mal par ses tribulations en forêt sans protester le moins du monde.

-Toi tu n'as pas pris une ride Nanie, lui dit-il en souriant derrière son masque.

Naliné lui adressa un regard sévère avant de le réprimander.

-Ne me ment pas Shinddha ! J'ai pris dix ans depuis notre dernière rencontre et ils se voient. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vous en pris, aventuriers, prenez place, asseyez-vous.

Tous s'installèrent. Théo ne pu s'empêcher de grommeler que ce n'était pas trop tôt, ce qui lui valu un coup à l'arrière de la tête – seul endroit non protégé par son armure – de la part du mage. Ce dernier reçut en retour un regard menacent qu'il soutenu, habitué et guère impressionné. Leur hôtesse, ne remarqua rien. Ou plus probablement ne releva pas. Au lieu de quoi elle leur servit du ragout qui mijotait au dessus du feu. Grunlek, le cuisinier attitré du groupe pris un air appréciateur.

-Bien, reprit la matriarche, qu'est-ce qui t'as ramené dans le coin Shinddha ?

L'archer détourna les yeux, cherchant comment expliquer la raison de sa venue. Lui-même avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voulait trouver en revenant en ces lieux. Et une part de lui s'en voulait de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Il décida donc de commencer par le commencement.

-J'ai apprit que le gouverneur de Kirovan était mort il y a peu, dit-il, hésitant.

La vieille druidesse acquiesça

-Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était malade, et la mort de sa femme l'année dernière n'a rien arrangé.

Le demi-élémentaire baissa la tête, chipotant distraitement avec sa nourriture, le temps d'assimiler les dernières nouvelles. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour le vieil homme et sa femme, mais ça le rendait triste de ne pas avoir pu les revoir et les remercier pour leur gentillesse.

-Ça m'a rappelé une promesse que j'ai faite il y a longtemps, reprit-il d'un air sombre.

* * *

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce jour où il avait quitté sa province pour la première fois. Il venait de s'engager sur une portion de route encore inconnue de lui. Bizarrement, la tristesse qui l'avait accompagné tout au long des jours de voyage précédents s'effaçait lentement alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard en arrière. Alors des mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il sache d'où ils provenaient.

-Les éléments m'en soit témoins, un jour je reviendrais et les responsables gouterons à ma vengeance.

Shin se secoua. Ce n'était plus le moment de repenser au passé. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère adoptive.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui avait commandé la destruction de mon clan ?

La vieille elfe fronça les sourcils en lui rendant gravement son regard.

-Est-ce pour une vengeance Shinddha ?

Autrefois il se serait dérobé sous cette œillade sévère, mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il était un homme et il savait ce qu'il voulait. L'expression de la druidesse se fit pensive lorsqu'il lui répondit par l'affirmative avec détermination.

-La vengeance ne peut et ne pourra jamais te rendre tes parents, reprit-elle d'un ton doux.

-Je sais, répliqua sèchement le demi-élémentaire tout ses muscles se crispant.

-Tu le sais consciemment, mais le comprends-tu au plus profond de toi ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je crains que cette entreprise te détruise.

-Peut importe. Ils n'ont pas à s'en sortir aussi bien, répondit durement l'archer.

La matriarche garda un visage fermé, impossible de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Shin senti la colère monter en lui. Elle avait les informations dont il avait besoin et elle refusait de les lui donner.

-Si tu ne veux pas me dire qui sont les assassins de mes parents, je les chercherais autrement. Ils doivent payer et ce n'est pas toi qui m'arrêteras.

-Shinddha, soupira la druidesse, ce n'est pas que ne veuille pas te le dire. Je me fiche que ces gens là meurent, ce serai même une bonne chose pour la province. Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

La bienveillance de ces derniers mots apaisa un peu la fureur du demi-élémentaire. Il la savait sincèrement soucieuse de son bien-être. Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de prendre un air décidé.

-Il y a eu une scission au sein de l'Église de l'eau il y a dix ans. Un groupe de prêtres et de paladins avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir, de ce que je sais ils reprochaient à leur hiérarchie de ne pas prendre plus l'ascendant sur le conseil de Kirovan. Ils ont été démasqués et ont tous été bannis de l'Église. Mais il semblerait qu'ils ne se soient pas dispersés. Et ils ont un Darach avec eux.

Les aventuriers tiquèrent à ces derniers mots.

-Ce qui a pris possession de Shin à l'Arbre-lac nous a dit de prendre garde au Darach, dit Bob. Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est.

Ils racontèrent rapidement à la vieille elfe l'épisode du sanctuaire. Après les avoir attentivement écouté, la matriarche frotta son pouce contre ses lèvre, visiblement pensive.

-En un sens oui, vous pourriez bien être les plus à même pour régler le problème.

Le demi-élémentaire vit le paladin devenir progressivement rouge et avant qu'il puisse intervenir, le paladin rugit :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un vas enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ?

-Théo !

Une fois de plus les aventuriers avaient agit de concert, mais cette fois contre Théo.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! J'en marre des énigmes. Il suffit de nous dire qui fout la merde et nous on va lui régler son compte. Point barre !

-Crétin de palouf ! Dit le mage, moitié sévère, moitié riant. C'est rarement aussi simple.

-Je vous en pris, reprit la vieille elfe d'un ton conciliant, inutile de vous quereller pour si peu, vous avez tout les deux raison. En réalité ce n'est ni très simple ni très compliqué. Depuis quelques années, il y a ce qu'on appelle un Darach, un druide noir, notre ennemi juré, qui traine dans les parages. Un Darach est lié aussi à la nature, mais il utilise ses dons de façon purement égoïste, si bien qu'au final il ne lui reste que les pouvoirs les plus noirs. Celui qui est ici est souvent avec les bannis de l'eau, même si je suis incapable de vous dire où il est en dehors de ces moments là.

-Si vous êtes capable de percevoir le pouvoir des autres, questionna le mage, comment se fait-il que vous ne puissiez le situer précisément ? Et dans ce cas là comment savez-vous qu'il est avec les bannis ?

-Et bien voyez chaque personne comme une étoile, répondit la vieille dame Plus elle a de psyché, plus elle brille. Le Darach a un pouvoir noir ce qui fait qu'il est comme une ombre. Et comment pourriez-vous voir un oiseau noir dans la nuit ?

Le demi-diable se gratta la tête un instant la tête.

-Je suppose, fini-t-il par dire, que je verrais qu'il masque les étoiles dans le ciel en passant devant.

-Exactement ! Donc tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'en allant à la base des bannis vous avez une « chance » de tomber sur lui. Mais puisque l'Arbre-lac vous a déjà mis en garde contre lui je suppose que vous allez tôt ou tard avoir affaire à lui. Soyez très prudents avec le Darach, nos meilleurs combattants se sont déjà frottés à lui et aucun n'en est revenu.

-Ils ne sont pas mort, intervint Maeria.

-On en a déjà parlé ma chérie, dit prudemment la matriarche. Je ne remets pas en doute tes perceptions, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs mois. Mieux vaut ne pas trop espérer.

Le silence tomba pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Bon, résumons, reprit Bob. Les bannis de l'Eau sont les responsables de la destruction du clan Kory. Ils ont pour allier un druide noir extrêmement dangereux et ils ont potentiellement des otages. Et nous on va se précipiter au milieu de ce bordel.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa pour quelques secondes, avant que Grunlek le rompe.

-Si c'est toujours ton objectif Shin, moi ça me va, dit-il avec assurance.

-Pareil, grommela le paladin.

Tous regardèrent Shin qui pour une fois ne se senti pas gêné. Au contraire, le soutien de ses amis le rendit plus confiant. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Heureusement, Elior reprit la conversation en mains en leurs posant des questions sur leur vie d'aventuriers. La soirée passa ainsi agréablement, les quatre compagnons racontant leurs bons et moins bons souvenirs. Tous rirent devant l'excitation toute enfantine du demi-élémentaire quand Naliné apporta une magnifique tarte au pomme en guise de dessert.

A la fin du repas, Elior les invita à prendre place chez lui dans la masure au dessus, lui-même passerait la nuit chez sa mère. Bob remercia chaleureusement les druides au nom du groupe, puis tous se retirèrent. Shin vit Grunlek grimacer en grimpant les marches menant à l'habitation du haut. Il ne devait guère apprécier de s'éloigner de la terre ferme. En entrant dans la maison suspendue, ils purent constater que quatre couches de pailles avaient été réparties dans les deux chambres. Le grand luxe pour eux qui avaient l'habitude de dormir à même le sol. Le nain et l'archer se ruèrent sur une chambre ensemble, n'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre envie de supporter le bavardage du mage ou le mauvais caractère du paladin. C'était une stratégie qu'ils avaient spontanément adopté depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ne manquant jamais de rire des protestations de leurs amis.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle et les deux meneurs du groupe protestèrent vivement sous les rires des autres membres du groupe. Théo coupa court à la plaidoirie du mage, arguant qu'ils se lèveraient à l'aube, et alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Une fois le mage installé sur sa propre couchette, le demi-élémentaire intercepta le regard inquiet de nain qui fixait le sol de la cabane.

-T'en fait pas Grun, c'est solide.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, lui répondit l'ingénieur, même si je ne travaille pas souvent le bois, je sais que c'est de la très bonne construction ces maisons. Je n'aime juste pas être loin de la terre, ce n'est pas mon élément. Mais ne t'en fait pas ça ira, c'est juste pour dormir.

Et au final, le nain fut le premier à s'endormir. Shin lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et retournant dans son lit. Se résignant à ne pas pouvoir dormir, il se leva et de son pas léger il quitta la chambre. Il traversa la pièce principale en trébuchant sur une chaise. Il pesta en silence priant pour n'avoir réveillé personne. Mais visiblement c'était raté car au moment où il atteignait la porte une voix chuchota derrière lui :

-Shin ? Tu va bien ?

C'était Bob qui se tenait sur le pas de sa chambre.

-Oui ça va, lui répondit l'archer en chuchotant. Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air.

Il ne pouvait voir l'expression du mage dans le noir mais il savait que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Le demi-diable fini par hausser les épaules.

-Essaye de dormir un peu avant l'aube, lui dit-il avant de retourner se coucher.

Le demi-élémentaire sorti dans la nuit, savourant l'air frais de la nuit. Il ne descendit pas le marches et passa de branche en branche jusqu'à sortir du village. Il se trouva une branche épaisse dans un arbre et s'assit dessus le dos appuyé au tronc, une jambe pendant dans le vide et une repliée contre son torse tenu par un bras. Il regardait le ciel étoilé à travers les feuillages bougeant sous une légère bise dans un bruit familier et apaisant. Impulsivement, presque sans y penser, il invoqua Icy qui se matérialisa sur sa main. Ce dernier commença par regarder autour de lui, inquiet. Puis ne voyant aucune menace, il leva un regard interrogateur vers son maitre qui eu un petit rire.

-Non Icy je ne t'appelle pas que quand il y a du danger.

L'invocation, très heureuse, remonta le long de son bras et se figea sur son épaule. Quand il senti une pression sur sa capuche, l'archer la retira avec amusement. Icy alla aussitôt se blottir contre son cou. La froideur de ce petit être, loin de le déranger, acheva de le réconforter. Se retrouver ici lui laissait des sensations douces-amères. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer en ces lieux lui semblait si lointain, presque comme s'il s'agissait des souvenirs d'une autre personne. Mais en cet instant il senti enfin ses sentiments s'engourdir et la paix s'installer dans son esprit. Doucement il glissa dans le repos qui le fuyait un peu plus tôt.

* * *

 _*petite rivière dans la première langue elfique tolkien d'après mon peu de recherche. Si vous êtes des spécialiste en la matière veuillez pardonner mon utilisation totalement profane de l'œuvre de ce grand homme.  
_

 _Note : j'ai oublié de vous le dire dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai tiré de_ **Teen Wolf** _le mot Darach et ce qu'il représentait globalement. Le druide noir ne sera donc évidement pas exactement le même que dans cette série._

 _Pffiou, je crois que c'est tout pour les notes . Sinon, je dois vous prévenir que je ne peux vous assurer à 100% la sortie du prochain chapitre jeudi prochain, je bloque sur un minuscule passage et c'est très frustrant pour moi d'être arrêté sur un morceau qui ne devrait pas faire plus de dix lignes. Bref je vais tout de même faire mon possible pour me débloquer._

 _En attendant je vous invite à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. C'est très important pour moi d'avoir des retours sur ce que je fait, c'est le carburant qui me permet de continuer à écrire, le moteur étant évidement une envie personnelle. En plus je donne toujours des cookies._

 _Bisous à tous et, je l'espère, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre._


	7. Chapter 7 : Pluie dilluvienne et ombre

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Et oui ! vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis à l'heure ! J'ai finit le chapitre hier et l'ai corrigé ce matin. Je me sens si fière d'avoir tenu mon pari que je m'auto jette des fleures._

 _Que vous dire de plus sinon que, plus que jamais, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Tourné générale de cookies ! Même pour les lecteurs silencieux, il y en a pour tout le monde._

 _Je vous dit donc bon appétit et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Pluie diluvienne et ombre**

-Shin !

L'archer ainsi nommé se réveilla en sursaut à l'appel. Il chercha rapidement à localiser la voix qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'était endormi dans l'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché la veille. Il regarda donc en bas et vit Maeria qui l'observait avec amusement. Il se rendit compte que le soleil était levé depuis au moins une demi-heure.

-Tes amis te cherchent, dit la druidesse, et le paladin semble sur le pied de guerre.

Le demi-élémentaire jura dans sa barbe et se dépêcha de descendre. Mais, tout juste éveillé et dans la précipitation son pied ripa contre une branche sur laquelle il voulait prendre appuis. Il tenta de se rattraper avec les mains mais la gravité le rappela irrésistiblement et il tomba. Par chance – tout est relatif – il était déjà bas et aucune branche ne se trouvait en travers de sa chute. Il se contenta donc d'atterrir assez lamentablement sur le dos. Maeria se mit à rire avec un manque flagrant de compassion, et redoubla d'hilarité lorsque Shin se redressa en pestant et s'époussetant.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'exclama l'archer offensé. C'était douloureux.

-Désolé, répondit la druidesse sans se départir de son sourire moqueur et en lui retirant quelques feuilles de ses cheveux. Quel rôdeur tu fais !

-Oh je t'en pris, soupira ledit rôdeur, si toi aussi tu t'y mets …

-D'accord j'arrête. Bon si on y allait ? Ton ami Théo avait vraiment l'air pressé.

L'archer lui emboita le pas en grommelant. C'était tout Théo ça, impossible de le faire tenir en place. Avec lui il fallait toujours se bouger, impossible de s'attarder où que ce soit pour prendre du repos. C'est donc un paladin de mauvais poil qui l'accueilli.

* * *

Grunlek voyait avec une légère inquiétude l'inquisiteur perdre à vu d'œil sa patience déjà limitée. C'est alors que Maeria revint comme promit avec Shin. Elle s'était en effet proposé pour aller le chercher, percevant parfaitement où il se trouvait grâce à ses pouvoirs. Le nain fut un peu surprit de voir son ami sans son masque et la capuche abaissé. Même avec eux, ses amis, il était rare qu'il se dévoile ainsi. Ce que l'ingénieur pouvait comprendre. Les gens n'étaient pas très tolérant envers ceux ayant une apparence différente et sa nature de demi-élémentaire se voyait à sa peau à la carnation bleutée et ses lèvres incolores. Et c'était sans compter son caractère réservé. Pourtant, le jeune homme devait charmer plus d'une femme quand il daignait de dévoiler. Ce qui était déjà le cas avec le masque et la capuche d'ailleurs.

-Te voilà enfin ! Dit Théo d'un ton incendiaire à l'archer. Aller il est temps de se mettre en route.

A ce moment là, Naliné sorti de sa maison devant laquelle les aventuriers étaient rassemblés. Elle leur remit un paquet de provisions. Bob et Grunlek la remercièrent, remerciements auxquels elle coupa court pour se planter face à Shin. Elle le fixa une seconde d'un air indéchiffrable avant de poser sa main contre la joue de son presque petit-fils.

-Reviens nous voir avant de repartir, d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

A nouveau incapable de répondre, le demi-élémentaire se contenta de poser sa propre main sur celle de la druidesse. Elle lui avait manqué et aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, tout en ressentant le besoin de fuir ce lieu et les gens qui l'habitaient. Il y avait un tel décalage entre la façon dont ils le percevaient et ce qu'il était vraiment que c'en était dérangeant. Les druides ne voyaient en lui que le petit garçon qui avait disparu dix ans plus tôt, mais ces années l'avaient profondément changé. Et bien qu'il peine lui-même à définir ce qu'il était devenu, il se savait bien différent de ce qu'il était auparavant.

Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensés.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ? Demanda Maeria. Puisque je peux percevoir les énergies, je pourrai localiser les Bannis une fois proche d'eux. Cela vous évitera quelques recherches.

Les aventuriers s'entre regardèrent, étonné de la requête de la druidesse. Mais indéniablement tenté d'accepter l'aide proposée.

-Je ne remets pas en question votre motivation, dit Bob avec son tact habituel, mais vous savez, ce ne sera pas une expédition de tout repos. Ce sera même probablement dangereux.

-Je sais me défendre, lui répondit-elle simplement.

-Personnellement, intervint le nain, je n'ai aucune objection à ce que vous nous accompagnez, vous pourriez effectivement nous aider.

-Suivez nous ou pas, je m'en fous, reprit d'un ton brusque Théo. Nous on décolle de là maintenant, on a assez perdu de temps.

La jeune femme parue un peu touché par les manières brusques du paladin mais guère surprise, ayant pu cerner en partie son caractère durant le voyage vers son village. Elle s'engouffra dans la masure de sa grand-mère, tandis que les compagnons du malotru le foudroyaient du regard, qu'il ne remarqua pas ou fit comme si. Maeria ressorti moins d'une minute plus tard avec un sac de voyage, ce qui fit songer au nain qu'elle s'était préparée à partir avec eux. Elle lança un sifflement strident à travers les arbres, d'où surgit peu après une magnifique jument palomino. Elle grimpa sur celle-ci à crue et se déclara prête à partir, après avoir rassuré la vieille elfe qui l'enjoignait à la prudence.

Ils quittèrent donc paisiblement le village des druides, l'ingénieur se retournant pour apercevoir une dernière fois la merveille qu'étaient ces arbres immenses, foyers de nombreuses vies. Ils suivirent toute la journée la direction indiquée par Naliné. Le soleil qui brillait dans un ciel dégagé au petit matin, fut rapidement masqué par d'épais nuages, faisant chuter la température. Le mage ne manqua donc pas de s'envelopper dans un chaud manteau en fourrure. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la bourgade, moins les arbres étaient larges. Ils firent une courte pose aux alentours de midi pour prendre un en-cas sous un ciel menaçant. Grunlek en profita pour s'approcher de leur nouvelle compagne.

-Vous êtes souvent sortie de votre village ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas tellement non, répondit-elle, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de quitter ma foret vous savez.

-Alors puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a poussé à nous suivre ?

La jeune femme porta la main à un pendentif qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, et le tritura du bout des doigts. Elle lui répondit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je voulais aider Shin, après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami autrefois. Et puis je ne pouvais pas vous laisser affronter le darach sans moi, lui et moi on a des comptes à se rendre.

L'ingénieur voulu lui en demander plus, mais Théo donna à ce moment là le signal du départ. Maeria s'avança rapidement vers sa jument, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du paladin en les faisant attendre. Le nain soupira, mais il n'était pas plus contrarié que ça. Après tout il s'agissait simplement de faire connaissance avec la personne qui allait voyager un certain temps avec eux, pas lui arracher des confessions.

Le temps, déjà menaçant, s'empira. Tout d'abord le vent se leva, et ils remercièrent les arbres pour la relative protection qu'ils leur offraient en diminuant la force du souffle d'automne. Des feuilles rouges et oranges volaient dans tout les sens, formant de douces arabesques au sol. Puis la pluie se mit de la partie, et cette fois, les arbres ne leur fut plus d'aucune aide contre l'ondée qui s'abatis sur leur tête, la cime dépouillé de leur feuillage.

L'averse doucha littéralement l'éternel entrain du mage dont les seules paroles devinrent des imprécations à peines audibles envers la météo. La druidesse s'était emmitouflée sous une cape qui ne la protégea pas longtemps de la pluie et du froid. Grunlek pouvait la voir frissonner de temps à autre. Théo de son coté, jouait les durs à cuir, feignant ne pas être importuné par l'humidité, mais nul doute qu'il se montrerait particulièrement irritable au moment de monter le camp pour dormir. Le nain, quand à lui, prenait comme toujours la situation avec philosophie. Le seul à être ravi était Shin qui se délectait de son élément.

Une accalmie leur fit espérer pouvoir dormir relativement au sec. Malheureusement un léger crachin reprit au moment d'installer le campement, rongeant un peu plus leur moral et la patience de certains membres du groupe. Ils avaient beau s'être habitués à se soumettre aux éléments lors de leurs années de pérégrinations, un temps aussi exécrable restait exceptionnel et dormir dans ces conditions les rendrait assurément malades pour quelques jours, voir même semaines dans le cas du mage extrêmement sensible au froid. Ils s'étaient mit à débattre du meilleur comportement à avoir s'arrêter malgré le temps ou continuer à avancer en espérant pouvoir s'arrêter plus tard pour se reposer. Maeria s'éloigna alors du groupe et se plaça entre deux arbres, les mains sur les hanches et la tête penché de coté dans une attitude pensive, dos à eux

-Je peux tenter de nous faire un abri ici si vous voulez, dit-elle en se retournant vers eux.

-Volontiers, s'empressa de répondre Bob. Il vaut mieux essayer de se reposer que d'avancer dans le noir, reprit-il en coupant le début de protestation de Théo, sauf si tu veux blesser nos chevaux ou nous rendre malades. Voir même les deux.

Impossible de savoir si c'était la menace d'être obligé de marcher si Lumière se rompait une jambe ou la perspective de devoir supporter un mage mal en point qui convainquit le paladin. La druidesse se retourna donc à nouveau et s'accroupit pour poser ses mains au sol. Au début Grunlek ne vit aucun changement, puis il remarqua que des lianes poussaient lentement le long des troncs des deux arbres entre lesquels se trouvait la jeune femme. Puis les plantes s'agrippèrent aux branches et se tendirent au dessus de sa tête, se rejoignirent et s'entremêlèrent. Maeria venait de leur offrir un toit qui les protègerait de l'eau pendant la nuit. Le nain cru que Bob allait l'embrasser.

-Toi, lui dit-il en s'avançant vers la jeune femme, je t'adore. Dans mes bras.

Elle le repoussa gentiment en riant un peu.

-Ne vous enthousiasmez pas trop, reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas très étanche, on risque quand même de recevoir de l'eau en dormant.

-Oh vous savez, dit le nain en s'avançant, pour nous c'est le grand luxe.

Le toit de liane était bas, de tel sorte que seul Grunlek pouvait tenir debout, tout les autres se courbèrent en amenant leur affaires et en préparant le foyer qui accueillerait un feu bienvenu. Chacun s'activa et bientôt les flammes dévorèrent le bois en dégageant une épaisse fumée due à l'humidité de ce dernier. Mais personne ne se plaignit, trop heureux de sentir la douce chaleur dégagée par le feu. L'ingénieur et cuisinier attitré du groupe mit de la viande à griller et remarqua que l'archer était resté dehors, sous la pluie, l'arc sorti, une flèche de glace encoché et l'air tendu.

-Shin ? L'interpela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Ses yeux scrutaient les ombres qui s'emparaient du sous-bois. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir vu … Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu au juste mais cela lui laissait cette impression de danger. Il n'aurait pu mieux définir ce qu'il ressentait. Cela semblait venir de partout à la fois sans être vraiment là. L'appel de Grunlek le fit nettement sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers le groupe blotti autour du feu, puis retourna son regard vers la forêt. La sensation de danger s'était dissipé, alors il jeta sa flèche au loin et passa son arc en bandoulière en soupirant. Il rejoignit ses amis inquiets autour du feu.

-J'avais cru voir quelque chose mais ce n'était rien, les rassura-t-il.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'ôter la sensation qu'on l'observait.

* * *

Dans les branches hautes d'un arbre aux branches dénudées, une ombre guettait. Elle enregistrait tout ce qui se passait en dessous d'elle, absorbant la moindre information. Lorsque quatre silhouettes s'immobilisèrent autour de la lueur et que la cinquième se fut posté sur une branche basse au dessus des autres, l'ombre déploya des ailes et quitta son poste d'observation. L'humidité l'alourdissait, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de différer son rapport, elle n'avait pas la volonté de contrarier l'ordre de son maitre.

L'ombre se posa sur le bord d'une fenêtre dégageant la même lueur que le campement qu'elle avait quitté, et se révéla être un grand corbeau aux yeux rouges. Un homme apercevant le mouvement se retourna vers l'oiseau et l'appela à se poser sur son bras tendu. Le corbeau obtempéra, entièrement soumis. L'humain lui saisit indélicatement la tête et la maintint pendant de longues minutes, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage. L'oiseau se mit alors à convulser puis tomba raide mort aux pieds du sombre individu qui éclata d'un rire bref, guère ému de la mort de son serviteur. Il ramassa nonchalamment celui-ci, après avoir griffonné rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin, puis sorti dans la nuit.

Il longea sa bâtisse et se retrouva à l'arrière où s'alignaient plusieurs cages. Il jeta dans l'une d'elles le corbeau trépassé, ce qui produisit des grognements et des bruits de lutes, auxquels il ne prêta aucune attention. Il se dirigea vers une seconde dont la particularité était d'être fermée par le dessus également. Il l'ouvrit tranquillement et deux corbeaux identiques à celui qui venait de mourir sortirent. Le premier s'envola en prenant le chemin inverse du macchabée tandis que le second se percha sur l'épaule de son maitre attendant ses ordres.

-Vas porter ses mots à nos amis, lui dit-il. Peut-être allons-nous enfin pouvoir récolter le fruit de notre alliance.

Il regarda avec satisfaction l'ombre emporter son message. Le destin était en marche et son œuvre sur le point de s'accomplir. Il allait bientôt répandre le chaos dans le cœur des hommes et parmi les dieux.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos retour son très important pour moi.  
_

 _Je vous informe que, tout comme la dernière fois je ne peux assurer de vous offrir la suite la semaine prochaine. Mais bien évidement je ferrait mon possible pour être dans les temps. D'ailleurs si vous voulez être au courant de mon avancé je commence enfin à utiliser mon compte twitter (même pseudo qu'ici)._

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine ! Bisous :*_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ruines

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Enfiiiiin ! Je l'ai enfin fini ce fichu chapitre ! Voilà, sinon que vous dire de plus à part que je vous aime tous, reviewers, folower et lecteur de l'ombre ? Pas grand chose à part que je suis bigrement contente d'être allé au bout de ce chapitre.  
_

 _Du coup, je vous dit bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Ruines  
**

Les aventuriers voyageaient depuis quatre jours déjà, accompagnés de Maeria, la jeune druidesse. Par chance, s'ils eurent de nouveau droit à quelques averses, ils purent dormir au sec tout les soirs sans que la jeune femme ait à user de ses pouvoirs. Cela permis à tous d'être plutôt de bonne humeur, et par conséquence, aida à faire un peu plus connaissance avec la jeune femme. Elle leur révéla donc avoir, comme la grande majorité des druides, des connaissances de base en botaniques. Elle transportait donc avec elles quelques poudres et potions fabriquées à partir de plantes locales. Le mage se montra très curieux des particularités de la flore de la région, discutant avec elle de leurs connaissances respectives en alchimie.

Malgré tout, Grunlek était inquiet. L'archer avait l'air de plus en plus tendu et se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Le pire était le moment où ils montaient le camp. Le demi-élémentaire était totalement ailleurs et scrutait durant de longues minutes les bois, comme s'il percevait un quelconque danger. Mais lorsque ses compagnons l'interrogeaient, il répondait invariablement avoir seulement un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il ne voyait rien. De plus il avait insisté pour prendre le premier tour de garde ces deux derniers soirs, preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait, du trouble qui l'habitait. L'ingénieur aurait aimé savoir ce qui tourmentait son ami. Mais lorsqu'il devenait silencieux, il devenait littéralement impossible de communiquer avec lui. Alors il se contentait de garder un œil (le seul qui lui restait) sur lui, prêt à l'épauler dès qu'il aurait besoin de lui.

Shin partaient de plus en plus souvent en éclaireur pour s'isoler. Il essayait vainement de retrouver son calme au sein de cette nature qui l'avait toujours accueilli avec bienveillance. Mais c'était peine perdue, la forêt elle-même semblait agitée. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait dans la sylve et l'anticipation des lieux où le mènerait son voyage ne l'aidait guère à se tranquilliser. Il avait horreur de ça, remuer le passer et se projeter dans le futur. Les émotions que cela faisait remonter étaient trop fortes, et parfois, elles lui faisaient perdre tout contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Non pas à la manière de Bob qui s'effaçait au bénéfice de son alter-ego. Lui, se contentait de ne plus pouvoir retenir sa psyché, la sentant s'échapper de lui et n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Pour l'heure, sachant ce qui arrivait, l'archer avait pris les devants et se retrouvait seul à un embranchement. Il se tenait immobile, s'arcboutant mentalement pour éviter que ses sentiments ne débordent, lutant aussi futilement qu'une barque en pleine tempête. Il arrivait encore à faire face, mais il ne pourrait tenir encore longtemps, surtout face à ce qui l'attendait. Il savait que s'il en parlait à ses compagnons, il aurait leur soutien, ils voudraient l'accompagner. Mais leur compassion lui ferrait autant de mal que de bien. Et il avait peur de craquer devant eux. Non, il devrait affronter ces épreuves seul. Il invoqua Icy pour qu'il indique à ses amis le chemin qu'il avait emprunté ainsi que pour les rassurer sur sa longue absence. Puis il reprit sa route.

Une première vague de douleur l'assaillit lorsqu'il reconnu l'arbre noueux qui indiquait qu'il ne trouvait plus qu'à un tournant. Il s'astreignit à continuer à avancer, sachant pertinemment que retarder les choses ne les rendaient que plus difficiles. Lorsqu'enfin les arbres s'écartèrent pour libérer son champ de vision, le choc le stoppa net. Il croyait s'être préparé à ce qui l'attendait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de trembler sous la force de l'émotion qui le transperçait. Il était rentré chez lui. Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'accueillir.

Les jambes flageolantes, Shinddha Kory s'avança vers les premières maisons à moitiés calcinées. Il dépassa ces habitations où vivaient autrefois des membres de son clan. Pas une seule construction n'avait été épargnée. Les moins endommagées n'avaient perdu qu'un mur et la moitié de leur toit. Par endroits cependant il ne restait que des poutres noires. Les signes du temps passé depuis la destruction étaient également visibles. Des mauvaises herbes avaient poussées entre les pavés autrefois soigneusement entretenu de la route principale. Ça et là, les quelques arbres conservé au cœur de la civilisation arboraient des marques de brulures sur leurs tronc, mais portaient leurs dernières feuilles brunies par l'automne.

Le demi-élémentaires avançait tel un fantôme d'une autre époque, deux images se superposant dans son esprit celle de la destruction qu'il avait sous les yeux et celle qu'il tirait de ses souvenirs. Là, ce long bâtiment dont il ne restait qu'un mur, c'étaient les écuries où les quelques voyageur et les marchant ambulant laissaient leurs montures. Ici, sous ce toit miraculeusement debout, il y avait le lavoir où les femmes du village se réunissaient pour nettoyer le linge. Elles bavardaient en gardant un œil sur leurs bambins qui jouaient ensembles sur la place d'en face. L'archer se souvenait des nombreuses parties de chat, des simulations de combats de chevaliers et des concours de lancer de cailloux. Il avait toujours été mauvais à ce dernier jeu, mais peu lui importait tant qu'il s'amusait. C'était là aussi où il avait subit le premier rejet des humains, lorsqu'il était revenu bleu et doté d'étranges pouvoirs d'entres les bras de la faucheuse.

Shin continua son chemin, peu désireux de s'attarder sur cette dernière pensés, déjà accablé. Il contourna une bâtisse en pierre, la mieux conservée, qui abritait les conseils du village. Il arriva devant une maison dont il ne subsistait que les éléments qui ne brulaient pas. La maison de ses parents. Celle qu'il ne pouvait plus complètement considérer comme sienne, puisqu'il fuyait ce lieu pour n'y revenir qu'en coup de vent. Le souffle court, il passa le seuil dépourvu de porte et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Le plancher de l'étage et le toit manquaient ainsi que tout le mobilier, excepté la cheminée. Le mur du fond était en partie écroulé. Pourtant il reconnaissait les lieux.

Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait aperçu les premières ruines, il se rendit compte du silence qui planait sur son village natal. Le vide qu'il ressentit alors en son cœur l'empêcha de respirer. Il tomba à genoux, suffoquant, se serrant dans ses propre bras en tremblant. Chagrin, colère, rage, douleur … Tout tournoyait en lui et il ne parvenait plus à survoler ses émotions. S'y ajoutait la culpabilité d'être le seul de son clan à avoir survécu, alors qu'il était clairement la cible. On avait beau lui dire qu'il n'était en rien responsable du carnage, ce sentiment d'être le dernier représentant des Kory, et d'en être si peu digne, lui collait à la peau, enfonçait ses griffes vicieuses dans son cœur.

Il coulait et le courant de ses tourments l'emportait toujours plus au fond, le noyant dans leurs abysses insondables. Il ferma les yeux dans une dernière tentative de se contenir, mais rien n'y fit. Sa psyché s'échappa de lui, mais contrairement au quelques fois où cela lui était arrivé, elle ne se dissipa pas. Il la senti se concentrer devant lui, comme lorsqu'il formait une de ses flèche ou ses poignards. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, sans prêter attention aux bruits de sabots derrière lui.

* * *

Les Aventuriers étaient de plus en plus tendus. Shin était parti en éclaireur depuis bien trop longtemps. D'habitude il ne s'absentait pas plus d'une heure avant de les attendre, ou même parfois de les surprendre en leur sautant dessus depuis une quelconque cachette. Cela lui avait valu de se prendre bon nombre de coup de bouclier, de poing métallique et même de bâton – faut pas croire, ça peut faire mal. Mais Grunlek savait son ami d'humeur bien trop sombre pour s'adonner à ses jeux habituels. Maeria les rassurait en disant qu'elle sentait que l'archer n'était pas loin. Et puis ils avaient trouvé Icy au précédent croisement. La petite invocation étant très lié à son maitre, en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, elle les préviendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au rôdeur. La jeune druidesse avait été très attendrie par la créature de glace et avait gagné ses faveurs en lui grattouillant la tête, elle l'avait alors prise sur son épaule mais l'éloignant fermement de son cou dénudé.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, ils aperçurent le village en ruine. Ils approchèrent en silence, l'air sombre. Ils n'avaient aucune certitude mais ils pouvaient deviner à quel endroit ils étaient arrivés. Maeria percevait que Shin n'était plus très loin, de toute évidence dans la bourgade désertée. Elle prit donc la tête de la procession, les menant sur ce qui avait dû être la route principale. Au bout de quelques minutes, Icy vacilla avant de brutalement disparaitre, se transformant en eau qui détrempa le vêtement de la jeune femme. Immédiatement la druidesse talonna sa monture, suivit de près par les aventuriers. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que Maeria mettait pied à terre devant une maison et s'engouffra par l'entrée béante.

L'ingénieur s'empressa de l'imiter, Bob et Théo sur les tallons. Il faillit percuter la demoiselle qui s'était figé sur place. Il fit un pas de coter pour se mettre à sa hauteur et se stoppa également. Il voyait l'archer à terre, les bras autour du torse. Était-il blessé ? Puis il vit juste en face de son ami deux statues de glaces, un homme et une femme. Ils étaient debout, l'homme ayant un bras passé autour des épaules de la femme, dans un geste que Grunlek trouva tendre. Tout deux avait leur visages translucides posés sur le demi-élémentaire. Ils lui semblaient familiers, bien que l'ingénieur puisse affirmer ne les avoir jamais rencontrés. Puis il eu le déclique en voyant l'ensemble de la scène Shin à genoux et l'air ravagé, les yeux incolores des statue posés sur lui. Ce devait être ses parents – du moins, une représentation d'eux – et puisqu'il s'agissait de glace c'était le jeune homme qui les avait crée.

Maeria, ayant visiblement saisit la situation avant les aventuriers, s'avança vers son ami et s'agenouilla près de lui pour passer un bras sur ses épaules. Le demi-élémentaire sursauta et posa les yeux sur la jeune femme, puis il se jeta dans ses bras la serrant en retour avec l'énergie du désespoir. En le voyant ainsi, l'ingénieur comprit que, bien qu'une décennie entière soit passée, l'archer n'avait pas fait son deuil. Il avait dû se préoccuper de survivre, traqué par des fous de l'Église de l'Eau, puis une fois avec eux, il avait été très occupé à chercher et à fuir les ennuis qu'ils s'attiraient. Loin de ses racines, il n'avait jamais dû prendre le temps de songer à sa famille décimé, à lui faire ses adieux. La gorge noué de chagrin pour son compagnon, il s'approcha également pour lui serrer le bras en signe de soutien.

Un long moment passa avant que l'archer se ressaisisse et que Grunlek ne le sente plus trembler sous sa main. Il se dégageait de l'étreinte de la druidesse au moment où un rayon de soleil perçait à travers l'épaisse couverture nuageuse, transforment les statues de glace en diamant réfléchissants. Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se mirent à danser dans la pièce ravagée. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art, et tous ne purent que déplorer la nature éphémère de la figure commémorative. L'archer se releva, légèrement vacillant, le regard encore flou sur le chatoiement multicolore qui, étrangement, faisait paraitre plus serein les visages figés.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour sortir, ce que son masque ne dissimulait pas était un concentré de détermination et de haine.

* * *

Une fois ressorti du village, Shin les mena à une clairière où ils purent monter leur camp, à proximité d'un ruisseau. Le demi-élémentaire, était resté silencieux, encore plus qu'à son habitude. Il avait répondu aux quelques questions de ses compagnons par le minimum de mot. La druidesse s'était montré inquiète du faible niveau d'énergie de l'archer, avouant peiner à le ressentir. Il lui avait répondu de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais cela n'avait pas dissuadé la jeune femme de le couvrir d'œil angoissé. Tous les arguments du groupe ne purent le retenir et, à peine installés, il était allé s'isoler dans les bois.

Les aventuriers étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser seul, au vu de son état, mais respectèrent son souhait de retrait. Cela étant l'inquiétude latente s'exprima alors que le repas prêt, ils ne virent pas le rôdeur revenir. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à sa recherche, une bonne demi-heure passa avant qu'ils ne trouvent un indice. En l'occurrence, un cadavre. Portant l'habit de l'Église de l'eau, assortie du sceau des bannis. Et une flèche en travers de la gorge. Une flèche de glace.

Mais du demi-élémentaire, nul autre trace.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Dans ma tête ce chapitre était très fort émotionnellement, mais est-ce que j'ai bien réussi à le retranscrire ? Ça me plairais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis là dessus ( en plus les cookies que je donne aux reviewers sont maison ( facile vu qu'ils sont virtuels ( c'est très la triple parenthèse )))._

 _Des bisous pour tout le monde !  
_


	9. Chapter 9 : Dans le noir

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Ouiiiii ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! *sort le champagne et les confettis* Depuis le temps que j'avais rien posté sur cette fic ... Ça fait combien de temps d'ailleurs ? *va voir la date* Un mois ?! Enfin à un jour près mais quand même ! Et vous voilà quand même ? Vous m'honorez ! Vraiment ! Je vous fais attendre comme pas permis et vous venez quand même voir, ça me touche !_

 _Bref ! *hrum hrum!* Pour parler vite fait de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire pour pleins de raisons. Le syndrome de la page blanche, classique mais pas une excuse à part entière, je commence à savoir comment le gérer. C'était surtout le fait que j'ai commis quelques petites erreurs avec cette fic, de par mon inexpérience et je m'en rends compte à présent. J'espère qu'elles ne se voient pas, mais moi je les vois et ça m'a longtemps perturbée. Mais j'ai décidé récemment de faire au mieux avec, et ça m'as permis de vous sortir ce chapitre. Il est sombre, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne durera pas, enfin, peu être encore un chapitre._

 _Mais au lieu de blablater sans fin, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre par vous-même !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Ps : Bien sûr, je ne le dirais jamais assez mais merci du fond du cœur à vous tous, lecteurs en tout genre, d'être encore présent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Dans le noir  
**

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le premier signal que son corps envoya à son cerveau fut la douleur. Quand il fut à nouveau capable de situer chacun de ses membres, il comprit que la souffrance se concentrait principalement à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis quand ses élancements refluèrent, il sentit un sol meuble sous lui, probablement de la terre battue. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ils ne purent lui apporter plus d'informations puisqu'il était plongé dans le noir le plus total. Il essaya de positiver sur ce dernier point, se disant que la moindre lumière aurait ranimé son mal de tête. En remuant les bras il se rendit compte qu'il était enchainé. C'était de simples menottes, non fixées au sol ou à un quelconque mur, et il senti un poids identique sur ses chevilles.

« Bien, pensa-t-il, maintenant que l'inventaire est fait, l'étape suivante consiste à bouger pour de bon. D'abord on s'assoie. »

Mais à peine se fut-il redressé sur un coude que le sol se mit à tanguer et à tourner sous lui. Il se laissa donc retomber à terre, attendant que celle-ci cesse de valser en tout sens avant de se détendre.

« D'accord, on oubli cette étape là, se dit-il. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin pour les suivantes de toute façon. »

Il avait un peu peur de la suivante, mais s'efforça à plonger en lui pour mesurer l'énergie psychique qui lui restait. C'est avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'il senti sa part élémentaire répondre à son appel. Mais il ne lui restait presque plus de psyché, juste de quoi générer une flèche ou un poignard s'il se concentrait. Impossible de geler ses attaches pour s'enfuir comme il pensait le faire. Il lui faudrait du repos pour reprendre de l'énergie. Ouais … on pouvait toujours rêver.

Ses idées commençant à s'éclaircir, il refit prudemment une nouvelle tentative pour se relever. Cette fois il pu s'assoir sans qu'il ait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous lui. Cela lui fit découvrir un mur de pierre sur sa gauche. Il s'y adossa avec soulagement, ses derniers vertiges s'estompant doucement. Perturbé de ne rien voir malgré ses yeux grand ouvert, il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait, et ce qu'il sentait sous ses mains. Les seules choses qu'il pu percevoir était sa propre respiration, la terre sous lui et la dureté de la pierre dans son dos. Il convainquit son esprit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce bien grande, qu'il avait assez d'air pour respirer. Fichue claustrophobie. Pour garder la raison, il essaya de repêcher dans son esprit brumeux le souvenir qui pourrait lui indiquer comment il était arrivé ici.

Il se rappelait de son village ravagé, mais il écarta rapidement ces images, les nerfs encore trop à vif pour s'y attarder. Ensuite il avait passé le reste de la journée comme détaché de son propre corps. Il avait eu l'impression de se voir lui-même de l'extérieur tout en ayant conscience de son corps. C'était sa part élémentaire s'était un peu dissocié de lui, arraché par les émotions trop fortes qui le traversaient. Il vivait cela comme un déchirement, il était scindé en deux. Alors, à peine le camp monté qu'il était allé s'isoler dans les bois, essayant de se retrouver. Ses compagnons avaient tenté de le retenir, et peut-être aurait-il dû les écouter. Il avait marché longtemps, plongé en pleine introspection ce qui l'empêcha de prêter attention aux signes qui l'aurait mis en garde. Mais il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, et même son instinct l'avait abandonné. Tout à coup il s'était retrouvé encerclé, prit aux pièges d'homme armés, portant ce signe honnis. Des bannis de l'Eglise de l'eau.

Il avait saisi son arc dont il ne séparait jamais volontairement. Il avait généré une flèche de glace, l'arrachant à sa propre vitalité, l'adrénaline ayant ramené auprès de lui sa part élémentaire pour un court instant. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de discuter, sûrs de l'avoir de par leur supériorité numérique. L'archer non plus ne se faisait aucune illusion même dans son état normal il ne ferait pas le poids. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas vendre chèrement sa peau. Son trait alla se planter dans la gorge du premier homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Il avait eu la satisfaction de le voir cracher du sang avant de s'effondrer. Après quoi il avait réussi à esquiver un coup venant de sa droite, puis une explosion de douleur à l'arrière de la tête l'avait envoyé dans le néant.

Il se trouvait donc dans un cachot inconnu, probablement dans le bastion des bannis, blessé et quasiment vidé de psyché. En plus de cela, comme si le coup pris à la tête ne suffisait pas, sa vielle peur des lieux fermés revenait lui troubler l'esprit. Ses compagnons se moquaient souvent de cette phobie qu'il avait développée au court de leurs aventures, trouvant cocasse qu'il l'éprouve en plus de son agoraphobie. En réalité, ce n'était pas illogique car dans ces deux grandes peurs, se retrouvait la crainte de ne pouvoir s'échapper, de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements. Mais ses compagnons n'étaient pas inutilement moqueurs. Leurs piques lui permettait de relativiser ses appréhensions en s'en gaussant.

Penser à ce qu'ils auraient dit en cette situation lui permis de se détendre à nouveau, un léger sourire fleurissant même sur ses lèvres débarrassées de son masque. Il n'espérait pas qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il avait beau n'avoir aucun repère lui permettant de connaitre le temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, il se doutait qu'un bon moment c'était écoulé. Ils devaient déjà être sur ses traces. Il espérait seulement que le Darach ne leur brouille pas les pistes en camouflant sa psyché. C'était beau de rêver.

Puisqu'il était incapable d'aller ou que ce soit et de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile, il décida d'essayer de se reposer de reprendre des force. Il en aurait besoin pour s'échapper, ne sachant si ses amis pourront l'aider. Il se réajusta contre le mur, replia ses jambes, se serra dans ses propre bras. Il appuya sa tête contre la paroi rocheuse, et concentra ses pensées sur des choses positives, des souvenirs agréables. Les plus puissants concernaient toujours les trois aventuriers avec qui il cavalait dans tout le Cratère, récoltant autant de blessures et d'ennuis que de moment de franches rigolades. Ses craintes passèrent ainsi en second plan, devenant moins menaçantes, plus facile à oublier. Il tomba dans un demi-sommeil, ignorant à quel point il ne pouvait compter sur ses compagnons de route pour le sortir de sa geôle rapidement.

* * *

Elles apparurent au crépuscule, alors qu'ils désespéraient de retrouver Shin. Ils ne s'étaient arrêté de poursuivre les ravisseurs de leur ami qu'au plus noir de la nuit, épuisé et peu désireux d'infliger des blessures aux montures, ce qui les aurait considérablement ralentis. Le mage avait tenu à allumer un petit feu, et lorsque les flammes s'étaient élevées, dévorant le mince tas de bois, elles éclairèrent des ombres qui les encerclaient de toute part. Il y avait des hommes, une demi-douzaine, et des énormes félins à la face ornée de favoris et aux oreilles triangulaires. C'était des lynx, mais ceux-ci semblaient affamés, mais pas assez faméliques pour sembler inoffensif, bien au contraire. Grunlek pu voir dans leurs yeux cette lueur de rage animale dans leurs yeux, mais également une étincelle d'intelligence, celle-là même qu'il décelait parfois dans le regard de sa louve.

Ce dernier point l'avait suffisamment perturbé pour qu'il manque de se faire embrocher par un homme portant le même genre d'équipement que Théo, seul le symbole du plastron différait. Il n'avait dû sa survie qu'à une dague volant au dessus de sa tête, déconcentrant son attaquant. Elle avait raté sa cible, mais permis au nain de se ressaisir et de porter un coup de poing suffisamment puissant pour déformer l'armure de son assaillant. Etourdit, ce dernier avait reculé en le jaugeant d'un œil mauvais, puis s'était avachi au sol, immobile. Grunlek n'avait tout d'abord pas comprit, puis en reconnaissant la dague comme étant l'une de celle que lui avait montré la druidesse, il fut impressionné de l'efficacité des substances dont la jeune femme enduisait ses lames.

Mais déjà un autre adversaire se présentait à lui. Le reste du combat devenait flou dans sa mémoire. Les animaux tombaient aussi bien que les hommes, mais ils lui semblaient plus nombreux à les entourer de minutes en minutes. Le groupe avait été séparé en deux, Bob et Théo d'un coté, Grunlek et Maeria de l'autre. Alors qu'il lutait aux coter de la jeune femme dont les lames avaient perdu leurs substances paralysantes, l'ingénieur vit une silhouette grise et familière rallier la bataille en bondissant sur un lynx qui lui fonçait droit dessus. L'apparition d'Eden lui redonna un surcroit d'énergie, malheureusement de courte durée.

Bien trop vite, il entendit Théo hurler le nom du mage. L'ingénieur vit ce dernier s'écrouler, bien vite rejoint par le paladin prit en traitrise par derrière. Cet instant d'inattention lui fut également fatal. Un coup à la tempe l'envoya au sol. Il lutta pour rester conscient mais l'obscurité déjà envahissait les bords de sa vison. Il voyait la druidesse continuer le combat, refusant d'abandonner, allant au-delà de ses forces. Puis l'inévitable une lame vint se ficher dans son épaule, transperçant également le dernier espoir du nain. Grunlek cessa de résister et plongea dans le néant, comme abattu par cette même lame.

* * *

Un cliquetis. Une brusque lumière. Des pas étouffés.

Shin eu tout juste le temps d'émerger de son sommeil et d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux avant qu'on lui saisisse brutalement le bras pour le remettre d'aplomb. Si, encore nauséeux par le coup porté à sa tête et à peine réveillé, il ne réagit pas quand on le tira hors de sa cellule, il eu un mouvement de résistance instinctive en passant le seuil de sa geôle. Une deuxième personne lui prit l'autre bras, aidant la première à le maitriser. Réduit à l'impuissance, et lucide sur ses chance d'échapper à ses ravisseurs, il consacra plutôt son énergie à les détailler, ainsi que son environnement.

Les deux hommes qui le tenaient fermement – un peu trop fermement – portaient de simples tuniques grises et des glaives à la taille, plus maniables dans des lieux restreints car plus court que des épées classiques. Ils devaient porter une cote de maille sous leurs vêtements car il percevait un léger bruit métallique en rythme avec leur démarche. Trimbalé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait détailler leur visages, mais il pu voir que celui qui l'agrippait à sa droite avait une balafre sous l'œil gauche, résultant probablement d'une blessure mal refermé, au vu de son aspect. Il ne vit rien de plus, refusant de les dévisager en regardant devant lui, la tête haute.

Les deux gardes le menaient le long d'un couloir à moitié creusé à même la roche, à moitié muré de pierres grises. Le sol était le même que dans sa cellule. Le couloir était régulièrement éclairé par des torches posées dans des supports sur le mur en briques. Bientôt ils arrivent au pied d'un escalier en bois dans lequel un de ses geôliers le pousse après que son camarade ait ouvert la marche pour pousser la porte au sommet. Il fut entrainé sans ménagement le long d'un nouveau couloir sans fenêtres, le privant de tout repère visuel et temporel. Malgré lui, il senti la peur enfoncer un peu plus ses griffe en son cœur qui s'emballait. Il du faire un effort supplémentaire pour maintenir sa respiration régulière.

Il fut poussé dans une salle dont on ne pouvait ignorer la fonction. Il y avait une table de bois pourvu de mécanismes pour redresser le plateau garni d'attaches métalliques. Des chaines pendaient au mur opposé. Du sang séché s'étendait en larges tache sur le sol en pierre. Et surtout, des instruments divers étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Alors c'était cela qui l'attendait. La torture.

L'appréhension lui nouant l'estomac, il se laissa emporté et attacher sur une des deux chaises trônant au centre de la sinistre pièce. De longues minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Shin se retenait de poser des questions aux gardes, pressentant qu'ils ne lui répondraient même pas. Il focalisa son attention sur ses genoux et sur ses battements de cœur, implorant ceux-ci de se calmer. Petit à petit il retrouva une certaine sérénité. Qui fut brisé immédiatement par le son de la porte qui s'ouvre. Un homme de petite stature entra et le toisa quelque seconde permettant à l'archer de le détailler.

Avec ses cheveux grisonnants et les rides au front et aux coins des yeux, on lui donnait une cinquantaine d'années mais l'éclat vivace de ses iris gris démontrait toute la force que les ans n'avaient pu lui retirer. L'aura sombre qui l'entourait clamait toute l'inhumanité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Shin frissonna en le voyant approcher pour saisir la seconde chaise et la tourner de façon à s'assoir dessus en passant un bras sur le dossier. Il prenait une pose détendue, le regardant comme un spécimen animal particulièrement intéressant.

« L'Eglise de l'Eau payerai cher pour pouvoir t'étudier »

Ces mots prononcés par des mercenaires dix ans auparavant lui revinrent brusquement en tête, lui donnant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Alors voilà le demi-élémentaire qui nous échappe depuis une décennie ? Dit l'homme en face de l'archer. Je me demande où tu étais passé. Cela dit, je t'imaginais bien plus impressionnant. Te capturer n'a pas dû être bien difficile. Mais j'ai promis aux bannis de les réintégrer s'ils y parvenaient et c'est chose faite. Tu vois, je suis quelqu'un de très magnanime, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

Sa voix était chaude et posé. Mais il était faussement calme. Shin reconnaissait ce ton, Bob prenait le même lorsqu'il essayait d'extorquer des informations. Il ignorait ce que voulait ce personnage, mais une chose était sûre : il ne lui donnerait rien de plein gré. Il se rappela alors dans quelle salle ils se trouvaient et sera les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler. Malheureusement l'homme en face, et qui s'était présenté à demi-mot comme dirigeant de l'Eglise de l'Eau, sembla le remarquer.

-Oh on est du genre rebelle à ce que je vois. Mais j'en ai vu plus d'un et tous mon donner ce que je souhaitais.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Croassa Shin, masquant au mieux les tremblements de sa voix.

-Je veux ce que veulent les dieux.

Une lueur de ferveur malsaine s'était allumée dans le regard de son geôlier.

-Les dieux n'apprécient pas les usurpateurs, reprit-il. Tout les demi-élémentaires volent des pouvoirs qui ne leur appartiennent pas. A ma plus grande peine je n'ai encore jamais réussi à libérer un élémentaire prisonnier de la volonté égoïste de gens tel que toi. Je sais d'expérience que tu ne le relâcheras pas volontairement. Je vais donc occuper mes prochaines journées à te convaincre corps et esprit de m'obéir.

-Vous êtes fou ! s'exclama Shin, sentant la fin de la conversation approcher. Tout ce que vous obtiendrez c'est ma mort !

-Oh pour sûr tu va mourir, repris l'homme en gloussant fiévreusement et en faisant un signe au gardes. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. Dans tout les cas, la pauvre créature que tu retiens contre son gré sera libérée.

Les deux gardiens l'avait saisi tandis que leur supérieur finissait de déblatérer. Ils l'emmenaient en direction du mur orné de chaine, non sans avoir à le maitriser. Car il se débattait, même s'il ne se faisait aucun doute sur ses chances de s'échapper, hors de question de se laisser faire gentiment. Ils parvinrent tout de même à l'arrimer solidement, face au mur et les bras levés. Il pouvait bouger mais très peu. Pendant qu'il testait ses attaches, il entendit un sifflement caractéristique.

-Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, on va commencer par une petite séance sur le corps, entendit-il dire le bourreau. Le fouet c'est simple et classique, mais cela me dérouillera et j'aime entendre un échantillon des cris de mes sujets.

Premier sifflement, première brulure, lancinante. Shin serra les dents, laissant échapper un léger gémissement, et aussitôt il s'enjoignit à ne plus laisser échapper le moindre son. Deuxième coup, nouvelle douleur, insupportable. Mais il resta silencieux. Troisième coup. Il ne broncha pas. Quatrième. Il dû serrer les poings. Cinquième. Sixième. Septième. Il perdit le compte des coups à ce moment là. Puis le fouet toucha une zone déjà brulante. Il hurla, ne pouvant retenir ses lamentations.

-Je dois avouer être impressionné, jeune homme, dit le monstre qui tenait la lanière punitive, peu ont réussi à retenir leurs cris aussi longtemps.

Il s'était arrêté de fendre l'air de son cuir le temps de parler. Shin pouvait entendre à son ton qu'il jubilait. Lorsque la torture repris, il ne fallu pas plus de trois coup pour qu'il ne puisse retenir ses plaintes, libérées de son corps, mais tout aussi prisonnière que lui des murs qui l'entouraient.

* * *

 _Voilà c'était un chapitre un peu plus long que ce que j'imaginais faire en m'y remettant, mais c'est un chose m'arrive régulièrement ces derniers temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, si le cœur vous en dit et moi j'espère vous écrire la suite dans peu de temps (croisons les doigts).  
_

 _Tourné générale de cookies !_


End file.
